Con solo una mirada
by Mnica Snape
Summary: Sé que nadie se atreve a escribir de ellos como pareja pero como decía Trelawney: "abran sus mentes" Minerva merece amor y quién mejor que Harry Potter?
1. Vacaciones perdidas

Con Solo Una Mirada.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los que reconozcan son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo pongo mi cabecita imaginativa (osea de vacaciones) para lograr esto.

Nota: sé que es una historia en la cual nadie ha escrito nada, a ellos dos nunca se les vinculó sentimentalmente pero si hay muchos Sev/Mione (que por cierto amo) ¿por qué no abrimos nuestras mentes y aceptamos esta?

Casi toda la historia es el POV de Minerva McGonagall, sé que al principio es algo grotesco pero les pido lean todo.

INICIO DE LA HISTORIA.

Necesitaba un descanso, unas vacaciones que me devolvieran parte de la tranquilidad que había perdido, la Guerra de Hogwarts había terminado hacía menos de una semana pero todo el castillo estaba celebrando, era un sueño que teníamos desde hace casi veinte años, verlo muerto significó la tranquilidad de muchas familias pero la desgracia para otras, se sabía que todavía quedaban muchos grupos de mortífagos tratando de reunir a más personas y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran un líder al cual seguir y tratasen de apoderarse de toda la comunidad mágica, toda la prensa hablaba solo de eso pero yo lo que quería era paz, en esa guerra tres de mis alumnos habían estado a punto de perder la vida enfrentándose a Voldemort y esos tres alumnos eran los del famoso "trío dorado".

Miré todas las decoraciones del castillo, nos había tomado dos días repararlo completamente pero habíamos necesitado mucha ayuda, la mayoría de alumnos y familias se quedaron a hacerlo mientras manteníamos todo en control, la sala más complicada de reparar fue la Sala de los Menesteres pero pudimos hacerlo antes del inicio de clases que se daría la siguiente semana de reparado el castillo.

A mi lado corrían varios niños de primer año de todas las casas, sonreí levemente al verlos y seguí caminado hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, ese vejete había revivido y se había levantado de la tumba al morir Voldemort pero al hacerlo le dio a Hagrid un pequeño ataque al corazón al ver separarse el lugar del "eterno descanso" del director.

- Pero Albus- gritaba un enfurecido Severus Snape, ese muchacho había estado a punto de perder la vida y gracias a un bezoar que había comido antes de ir con Voldemort se había salvado- esto es inconcebible en Hogwarts, no podemos permitirlo aquí.

- Cálmate Severus- le pedí al sentir sus gritos destrozar mis tímpanos.

- Estarás más calmada cuando te diga de quien se trata- me dijo el Slytherin mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- ¿De qué hablamos?- me preocupé, eso solo implicaba a los alumnos de mi casa.

- De Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley- masajeé mi cabeza con los dedos, realmente necesitaba esas vacaciones- ese imbécil estuvo a punto de violar a tu alumna estrella- lo miré asustada.

- El señor Weasley tomó más de lo debido y trató de pedirle a la señorita Granger que estuviera con él, ella no lo aceptó y él trató de pasarse con ella, el señor Malfoy- señaló a una esquina del despacho, estaba Draco Malfoy observado tranquilamente la discusión en el lugar- la salvó antes de que algo le pasara.

- Debe ser expulsado- dije inmediatamente, vi a mis vacaciones partir muy lejos- esto es inconcebible, nadie puede hacer eso sin recibir el debido castigo.

- Señores- dijo el director- la guerra deja muchas heridas en las personas, sé que es indefendible pero puede que haya sido parte de todo lo que el joven vivió junto a sus dos amigos- trató de explicarse.

- Yo viví dos guerras Albus y nunca traté a una mujer de esa manera- dijo todavía furioso Severus.

- No pero te aficionaste al Whisky de Fuego y tu Minerva- volteó a verme- te aficionaste al trabajo en extremo, ambos reflejaron parte de sus traumas de alguna u otra manera, el muchacho necesita la orientación correcta y el cuidado de algún adulto.

- No sé a qué punto quieras llegar Albus- dije tratando de retomar el control- pero no seré yo quien lo haga ni supervisaré su castigo, él debe ser expulsado de la institución inmediatamente, no lo permito en mi Sala Común porque mis demás estudiantes corren peligro- traté de mantenerme serena y preocuparme por mis otros estudiantes- como Jefa de Casa puedo excluirlo de los lugares comunes de mi casa.

- Lo sé Minerva- dijo y Severus estaba más calmado- cumplirá su castigo con Filch y dormirá en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Alguien le dio alguna recompensa al señor Malfoy?- pregunté recordando a quien le debía la seguridad de mi estudiante, ambos profesores se miraron al pensar en eso.

- No señora- me acerqué a él y le sonreí.

- 150 puntos a Slytherin por salvar a una estudiante en serio peligro y mi materia la tiene aprobada señor Malfoy- el muchacho sonrió levemente para después componer un rostro de completo control, sabía que con esa recompensa le estaba regalando el título a Slytherin pero no me importaba- ¿dónde está mi alumna Albus?

- En la enfermería.

Salí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Granger, al llegar encontré a Potter en una silla al lado de ella, le tomaba una mano y le besaba la palma, me acerqué a su camilla y la miré, tenía algunos rasguños leves en el cuerpo pero las marcas internas sabía que serían peores a lo que se veía, me acerqué más y aparté varios mechones de su cabello, estaba dormida gracias a una poción que Poppi le había dado, me senté al lado de ella y volví a respirar tranquilamente al verla salva en frente mío.

- ¿Cuándo pasó esto Potter?- le pregunté al muchacho mirándolo.

- Hace unas horas profesora- controló las lágrimas y contestó- en la madrugada.

- Vaya duerma- le pedí- yo me quedaré a cuidarla.

- No señora- me respondió- ella es mi hermanita y no la dejaré sola por ningún motivo.

Nos quedamos ese día con ella, salí hasta la noche de la enfermería para ir a comer algo, al terminar me acordé que Potter tampoco había comido nada, llamé a los elfos ara que algo le llevaran.

Pasaron dos días más y Granger salió de la enfermería recuperada, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy que después de salvarla se había convertido en su amigo, no la dejaban libre ni a Sol ni a sombra, trataban de estar al lado de ella en todas las lecciones evitando lo mejor posible al señor Weasley.

- Señorita Granger- la llamé al terminar una clase de transformaciones- ¿puede venir un segundo?

- Sí señora- se acercó cuando toda la clase había salido.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?- pregunté a la pequeña castaña.

- Estoy bien profesora- me abrazó inesperadamente- gracias-me dijo y se fue.

Terminé de dar lecciones y me retiré a mi pequeña casa en Hogwarts, al entrar a la sala la observé tranquilamente, era una habitación pequeña, completamente blanca que estaba decorada hermosamente con cuadros de paisajes naturales de playas, montañas, cascadas, la habitación era resguardada por una gran puerta de roble que estaba protegiendo la entrada con muchos hechizos protectores, al lado mío estaban tres sillones pequeños cafés oscuro alrededor de una mesita de té, el suelo decorado con una alfombra roja, el lugar era increíblemente elegante, sonreí al recordar como Albus me había pedido que la decorara a mi gusto cuando me la ofreció, salí a la pequeña cocina que era impecablemente blanca y llena con las cosas más básicas, una pequeña cocina, refrigerador, unas encimeras y una mesa con dos sillas, tomé un vaso y preparé té para poder relajarme tranquilamente.

- Minerva- escuché la voz de Albus en la puerta, dejé mi té sin probar en la encimera y salí a atenderlo.

- Albus, ¿qué quieres?- dije molesta.

- Necesito que te sientes- me dijo y lo hice- Ronald Weasley escapó del castillo para liderar un grupo de mortífagos que quieren ver muertos a Potter y a Granger, necesito que le des la protección necesaria a Potter porque de la señorita se encargará Severus.

- ¿Cómo pudo escaparse de Hogwarts Weasley y de qué tipo de protección estamos hablando?- Albus nunca traía ningún tipo de buenas noticias pero ya empezaba a pasarse con las malas.

- Escapó por el retrato que da al cuadro en el local de mi hermano, necesito que Potter pase su día contigo Minerva, necesito que lo vigiles la mayor parte del tiempo a partir de mañana.

- ¿Y qué lo voy a tener haciendo?

- Creo que tienes muchos papeles atrasados y ensayos por revisar, puedes ponerlo en eso.

- ¿A partir de cuándo?- me resigné a no tener ni mis vacaciones ni mi té.

- Mañana- sonrió y salió de la pequeña casa, solo él era capaz de lograr eso.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hola, sé que esta pareja a muchos puede causarle repulsión pero la verdad creo que Minerva McGonagall merece una oportunidad de amor y quién mejor que Harry Potter?**_

_**Espero que les guste, es la versión de mi fic "Simplemente Imposible" en la versión de esta pareja, contendrá algunas escenas Sev/Mione que no escribí en el fic original, se me olvidó.**_

_**El título es por la canción con el mismo nombre pero no es songfic.**_

_**A los lectores de "De Oscuridad a Sol", seguiré con esa historia tal y como llevo haciéndolo, solamente que este fic no me deja pensar porque ya ayer lo soñé y todo, osea, a escribirlo.**_

_**Besos, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	2. La carta

Cap 2.

- Mañana- sonrió y salió de la pequeña casa, solo él era capaz de lograr eso.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Pasé parte de la noche organizando los papeles en los que Potter me ayudaría al día siguiente, tomé mi cena desconfiadamente esperando a que Albus se atreviera a interrumpirla pero estuvo calmada, salí a hacer las rondas y me encontré a Potter con la señorita Chang en el pabellón del séptimo piso, ese muchacho estaba loco al hacer las rondas sin ningún adulto.

- Potter- lo llamé- debería ir a su Sala Común hoy, sus rondas las cubriré yo pero lo necesito a salvo hoy.

- Sí señora- respondió con una sonrisa, estaba cansado por haber estado varios días al cuidado de Hermione Granger.

- Nos vemos Harry- dijo Cho Chang y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, lo besó suavemente y aparté mi mirada.

- Cho- dijo él suavemente- tenemos que hablar.

- Hasta luego Harry- lo ignoró y caminó hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

- Profesora yo…- trató de justificarse pero no lo dejé, le hice señas con las manos de que parara.

- No es de mi incumbencia Potter, vaya a su Sala Común y no salga de ahí, no suelte su varita por ningún motivo.

- Mi estudiante corrió hacia donde le había indicado, terminé de hacer sus rondas y empecé a hacer las mías, bajé hasta el Gran Comedor donde vi como Severus trataba de terminar de comer algo completamente solo.

- Minerva- me llamó- ¿podrías venir?- desde que había sido director en Hogwarts había cambiado su comportamiento con todos los profesores; caminé hacia él- La señorita Granger está castigada conmigo.

- ¿Por qué Severus?- él rara vez castigaba a Hermione, ni cuando se había enterado que ella había entrado en su laboratorio privado a robarle ingredientes lo había hecho.

- Necesitaba una excusa para tenerla en mi oficina la mayor parte del tiempo para protegerla.

- Severus, ¿qué te pasa con ella?- se estaba esforzando por cuidarla y yo sabía que ella al ser Gryffindor él no movería un dedo.

- Minerva- agachó la cabeza en un gesto que indicaba cansancio- en la guerra ella mencionó que Nagini trataría de matar a quien se le acercara por órdenes explícitas de Voldemort, mencionó también que el único antídoto capaz de matar el veneno era el bezoar, Minerva, ¿entiendes qué significa eso?- preguntó y se veía torturado por los recuerdos, negué con la cabeza- ella salvó mi vida con eso, yo no recordé a Nagini y sin eso estaría muerto.

Reflexioné lo que me acababa de decir, Hermione Granger de manera inconsciente había salvado la vida de su profesor de pociones, pero él no le diría nada nunca porque no se permitiría tener esa clase de "debilidad" ante su alumna, me marché a descansar para prepararme para el día siguiente, Severus necesitaba tranquilidad para poder pensar claramente, saber como la iba a proteger y lidiar con su papel de profesor amargado.

Llegué a mi habitación, era espaciosa y pintada de azul profundo, tenía una enorme cama con sábanas blancas rodeada de dos mesitas de noche, en el extremo contrario de la cama había un baúl con bellos acabados que usaba para colocar las túnicas más delicadas, había un gran armario para toda la otra ropa, caminé hacia ella para tomar algo para dormir, salí de la habitación y busqué el baño, este era espacioso con una tina donde cabían perfectamente dos personas, tomé un pequeño baño y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la luz de una ventana, rayos de Sol atravesaban e iluminaban mi habitación obligándome de levantarme, observé el reloj, faltaba más de una hora para la primera lección, me bañé y vestí para bajar al Gran Comedor y al llegar abajo me entré al lado de Albus y de Severus, el director nos recordó lo importante que era nuestra misión con ambos jóvenes y nos deseó suerte.

Empezaron las lecciones ese día, esa era una de las veces en las que maldecía el día donde había decidido irme por el Magisterio Mágico, alumnos completamente distraídos por todas las celebraciones y dispersos, después de la guerra la mayoría de estudiantes empezó a sentir que sus estudios eran muy poco importantes ya que al Voldemort morir sentían que todos los habían dejado de amenazar y habían empezado a disfrutar más de lo debido la libertad.

Al pasar todas las lecciones llegó a mi despacho tímidamente Harry Potter, pasó y preguntó en qué me podía ayudar, le señalé unos pequeños papeles que había que presentarle y pedí tranquilamente que me ayudara a llenarlos, trabajamos tranquilos por más de dos horas, él tenía una capacidad de concentración increíble, servía mucho para trámites burocráticos pero sabía que su sueño era ser auror, sonreí al ver a ese muchacho con el futuro más prometedor que había visto en mi casa.

- Harry- entró el director entrando en la habitación rápidamente- ten, lee.

Le entregó una carta que al ver lo tosco de los rasgos de escritura supe que era de Ron Weasley, vi a mi estudiante sorprenderse bastante y mostrar un rostro de completa desilusión, me entregó la carta y me sorprendí, era una amenaza de muerte de parte del antiguo integrante del famoso "trío dorado" Potter me pidió la carta de vuelta y se la di.

- Albus, no puedo tener en peligro a dos de mis alumnos de casa y sé que Severus pondrá el grito al cielo cuando amenacen a Draco, sabes que también Malfoy es su ahijado, no dejará que nada le pase.

- Lo sé Minerva- me dijo comprensivamente- necesito pensar en qué puedo hacer para protegerlos a los tres al mismo tiempo- quedó pensativo por unos minutos, Potter estaba bastante preocupado, sus emociones eran muy fáciles de leer, él era un libro abierto- Harry, ¿estuviste seguro las dos horas que has estado con Minerva aquí?- preguntó suavemente él.

- Sí señor, no me ha pasado nada- dijo Potter tranquilamente, miré a Albus extrañada.

- Albus- dije- ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

- Minerva, esto no te va a gustar- sabía que lo iba a odiar- necesito que Potter permanezca completamente a tu cuidado todo el día.

- ¿Cómo?- dijimos Potter y yo al unísono.

- Sí- nos miró a ambos- Minerva te pagaré yo mismo esas vacaciones que tanto deseas pero tienes que cuidar de Potter lo mejor posible, necesito que se mude contigo y permanezca con algún profesor todo el tiempo que estás dando lecciones, es la única manera que puedo pensar, tú tienes la experiencia de las dos guerras para poderle ayudar, además es tu alumno.

- Lo haré- respondí al pensarlo un par de minutos- pero qué pasará con Granger y Malfoy.

- A la señorita Granger la dejaré con Severus, ella es la que más peligro corre y él puede defenderla mejor que ningún profesor y a Malfoy con Pomona.

- Profesor Dumbledore- preguntó Potter tranquilamente- ¿por qué Draco con la profesora Sprout?

- Ella es bastante buena en batalla Harry, no lo dudes pero lo principal es que alguien necesita aprender un poco de humildad y ¿quién mejor que la profesora Sprout?- Potter lo analizó por varios segundos hasta que comprendió todo, sonrió.

Ambos se fueron a avisarles a los otros dos profesores y a hacer las maletas de mi estudiante, tendría que estar con él en mi casa por no sé cuánto tiempo, la oferta de las vacaciones era tentadora, sonreí, a Severus tendría que ofrecerle el puesto de profesor de DCAO para poder hacerlo aceptar, Pomona necesitaba financiamiento para comprar las nuevas plantas para el invernadero 11, Albus se las vería complicada para poder pagarnos a final de clases.

Media hora después estaba Harry Potter en mi puerta del despacho con Albus, ambos sonrieron a pesar de toda la situación, le hice señas para que se acercara y saqué una pequeña aguja de mi bolsillo, pinché su dedo índice y lo puse en una pared al lado de una gárgola, puse mi mano sobre él y la gárgola se transformó para dar paso a una gran puerta.

- Sé que te hace falta una cama para él pero la traeré a más tardar un par de días- dijo Albus y se fue.

Entramos y le enseñé a Potter todo el lugar, hice espacio en mi armario para que él pudiera poner sus pertenencias.

- Profesora, ¿por qué usó mi sangre para entrar?- preguntó curioso.

- Todas las habitaciones de los profesores fueron hechas por Salazar Slytherin, como usted puede comprender la sangre es un elemento vital para ellos, de ahora en adelante tendrá que poner su dedo en esa misma piedra y se abrirá para usted la habitación.

- Sí señora- respondió respetuosamente- entonces dormiré en el sillón- dijo y sonreí.

- Señor Potter por si no lo nota mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para tener en ella a una familia, usted y yo no estaremos incómodos durmiendo en el mismo lugar, no se preocupe que dormirá acá- me miró extrañado- además que Dumbledore había pedido que yo lo cuidara todo el día.

- Está bien señora- terminó de contestar y arregló sus cosas para el colegio.

- ¿Sabe cocinar Potter?- pregunté curiosamente, no me gustaba bajar a comer con todos los demás pero trataría de hacerlo más a menudo para que él pudiera hablar con sus amigos y seguir con su novia.

- Sí señora, los Dursley me obligaban a hacerlo todos los días, puedo hacerlo.

- Tranquilo- dije al ver que odiaba recordar eso- bajaremos seguido al comedor pero habrá veces donde no podamos hacerlo pero prefiero cocinar yo.

- Entonces lavaré las cosas yo profesora- lo miré extrañado, nadie se había ofrecido nunca a ayudarme- usted cocina entonces lo justo es que yo lave lo que se usa.

- Está bien- sonreí, el muchacho era servicial.

Cociné mientras él terminaba de arreglar todo para vivir en este lugar, cenamos juntos tranquilamente, lo miré, tenía los ojos de su madre, yo había conocido a Lily cuando entró a Hogwarts, ella era tres años menor que yo, el cuerpo era exactamente igual al de James pero tenía una valentía que era la mezcla entre sus padres, sonreí, el muchacho comía con tranquilidad y con decoro.

Empecé a llenar los últimos papeles mientras el muchacho terminaba de hacer sus deberes de Astronomía, tenía un pequeño telescopio desplegable que le presté para hacerlo, reí al notar que aunque tenía una concentración increíble también era muy despistado, perdió más de tres veces la ubicación de la constelación Orión antes de poderse concentrar en ella, fuimos a dormir temprano para poder descansar algo en ese día, me vestí en el baño y al llegar a mi habitación lo miré acostado en el lado contrario al que yo dormía, me acosté y puse una cobija sobre mí, le ofrecí una pero la rechazó, estaba acostumbrado al frío, puse mi cabeza en la almohada y sentí un aroma que nunca había sentido en mi habitación, era una mezcla entre hierba buena y menta, sonreí, era el olor de Harry Potter.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hey, ¿qué tal? Ya empiezan a vivir juntos ahora sí, qué puede pasar?**_

_**Besos, espero reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	3. Revelaciones

Cap 3.

…sentí un aroma que nunca había sentido en mi habitación, era una mezcla entre hierba buena y menta, sonreí, era el olor de Harry Potter.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Esa noche dormí más tranquila que nunca, el olor de mi estudiante era un calmante natural que me hacía caer en un sopor relajante, desperté sintiéndome des estresada y miré el reloj, todavía tenía tiempo para alistarme y desayunar algo antes de ir a dar lecciones, me metí al baño y al ver que Potter todavía seguía dormido lo fui a despertar.

- Señor Potter, arriba- dije tocándole un hombro para que despertara.

- Mione déjame dormir unos minutos más- apartó mi mano con un movimiento suave de hombros.

- No soy Hermione Granger, Potter muévase que le va a dar tarde- me estaba cansando de que no se levantara.

- Mione fuera- tomó su almohada y la colocó detrás de su cabeza, tenía que tomar medidas extremas para no llegar tarde a mi trabajo.

- Harry- dije imitando bastante mal la voz de la señorita Granger- ahí viene Voldemort (N/A: ya sé, muy cruel)

- ¿Dónde?- gritó y se levantó de un salto, observé que dormía solamente con un bóxer negro, su cuerpo era bastante fornido por la guerra, tenía varias cicatrices surcando su pecho, sabía que varias las había hecho el mismo Voldemort pero al notar que él observaba mi escrutinio aparté mi cara y empecé a salir.

- En la cocina hay desayuno pero hágalo rápido para llegar a tiempo que tengo que ir a dejarlo hasta pociones.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar que mi alumno terminara de alistarse, había descubierto algo de él, tenía un sueño bastante pesado y era algo perezoso en las mañanas, tendría que aprender a lidiar con eso todos los días, necesitaba encontrar a la señorita Granger y preguntarle cómo hacía ella para evitar eso.

Salimos y bajamos hasta las mazmorras, Severus parecía bastante cansado pero estaba tranquilo, lo saludé con una mirada y el señor Potter entró a su salón a recibir las lecciones, subí rápidamente hasta mi aula, odiaba en ese momento que ella quedara en una torre.

Pasé el resto del día tratando de hacer centrar a los estudiantes en sus lecciones, esto se estaba saliendo de nuestro control y Albus estaba tratando de solucionarlo pero parecía que los chicos seguían en vacaciones, por último ese día llegaron los de séptimo año a recibir lecciones, empecé a retomar todos los hechizos que habían aprendido durante los años pasados, tenían un verdadero conocimiento práctico de todos, al terminar la lección llamé a Hermione aparte para preguntarle lo que necesitaba de la mañana, ella sonrió y me contestó que levantaba a Harry quitándole todas las sábanas y empujándolo fuera de la cama, sonreí y la acompañé hasta las mazmorras.

Pasó rápidamente la semana y estaba bastante feliz de tener a ese muchacho en mi casa, al principio había sido tenso y él había tenido que ayudarme en los papeleos del ministerio, sabía que estaba tenso por no poder hacer nada más que esperar sin poder atacar pero al transcurrir la semana habíamos empezado a tratarnos mejor, él era servicial y muy tranquilo, cuando terminaba sus deberes y no estaba tan cansado me ayudaba con los ensayos que debía revisar, era bastante divertido y rápidamente habíamos entablado una amistad, ese día era miércoles y estábamos esperando a Severus y Pomona para empezar las lecciones.

- Profesora- me llamó- ¿puedo pedirle un consejo?- se acercó y sentó en frente de mi escritorio.

- Sí Potter, ¿qué desea?

- Profesora- se pasó una mano por su cabello, había aprendido que ese gesto en él era nerviosismo- necesito quitarme de encima a…- empezó pero alguien abrió la puerta del salón.

- Harry- gritó la señorita Chang acercándosele y dándole un suave beso en los labios, me enfurecía que alguien hubiera irrumpido de esa manera en mi salón de clases.

- Cho yo…- empezó a tratar de explicarse pero ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar, atacó su boca y él amablemente trató de separarla in ningún éxito.

- 50 puntos de Ravenclaw por un comportamiento inadecuado señorita Chang- dije tratando de salvar a mi alumno de esa incómoda situación en la que estaba.

- Pero profesora- trató de explicarse pero le hice señas de que se retirara, sabía que más valía no arriesgar más puntos de su casa.

- ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?- le pedí para que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción.

- Necesito quitarme a esta mujer de encima- explotó con toda la frustración que tenía dentro- no me deja en paz, pasa besándome cada vez que la veo y yo no la quiero, odio que me bese y no soporto ni tenerla cerca, cree que porque soy Harry Potter debo de estar con ella siempre.

- Cálmese Potter- le pedí tranquilamente y él se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes- oblíguela a escucharle, solo así podrá terminar eso con ella.

- Sí señora- respondió y empezaron a entrar todos los alumnos.

Empezamos a practicar nuevos hechizos, observé que Potter, Malfoy y Granger no dejaban de pasarse un pedazo de pergamino por sus pupitres tratando de que yo no lo viera, sonreí, sabía que ellos poco podían hablar en los pasillos de Hogwarts al lado de algún profesor y estando con nosotros tres no podían hablar prácticamente nada y por eso permití que lo hicieran en mis clases, reía internamente al observar como miraban de reojo donde estaba yo y pensaban que podían esconderme algo a simple vista, eso explicaba el por qué mi casa había perdido 100 puntos el día anterior y Slytherin 50, Severus Snape los había pillado y él no iba a aguantar mucho ni tampoco iba a considerar la situación de los muchachos, las clases de transformaciones terminaron y ellos tres se acercaron a mi escritorio.

- ¿Qué tiene ahora?- les pregunté a los tres.

- Ellos Adivinación y yo Runas Antiguas- me dijo Hermione Granger por los tres.

- Vamos- me puse de pie y los acompañé.

Dejamos primero a Malfoy y Potter con Sybill Trelawney, no confiaba lo suficiente en ella pero no podía dejar a los muchachos sin recibir esas lecciones, Granger y yo tomamos un atajo hacia los pisos inferiores donde trabajaba la profesora de Runas.

- Minerva- me llamó Hermione, en la guerra ambas habíamos trazado una amistad por la ayuda que habíamos tenido que darnos- ¿lograste encontrar alguna manera de despertar a Harry?

- No Hermione- contesté sinceramente- pero ahora puse un despertador que es bastante fuerte, después de unos cinco minutos él empieza a despertar pero lo hace con un pésimo humor- ella rió.

- Harry es muy difícil de despertar, Ron lo pateaba para que saliera de la cama- vi como se entristeció y traté de animarla, llegamos al salón de clases de ella y nos despedimos.

Terminé una media hora que tenía con unos chicos de primer año, bajé hasta la Sala de Profesores, tomé mi varita y empecé a hacer té con un pequeño hechizo, al empezar a tomarlo llegó bastante rápido Severus hasta la puerta.

- Minerva- me llamó él y dejé mi té en una mesita- necesito que vayas por Granger al salón de Runas Antiguas y la cuides esta tarde, hay una emergencia con mortífagos afuera del castillo.

- Podría ayudarte con ellos- agarré mi varita en las manos- las profesoras Vector y Trelawney pueden hacerse cargo de los muchachos.

- Necesito que ella se quede contigo Minerva- dijo desesperadamente- no podré centrarme si sé que ella puede estar en peligro- estaba confesándome inconscientemente que le preocupaba la seguridad de Hermione, sonreí y asentí.

- Lo haré- él salió corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.

Bajé hasta donde había dejado a Hermione, observé cómo iba saliendo y vi su cara de decepción al verme, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?, preferí no preguntarle y subir por los otros muchachos, Pomona estaba esperando a que llegara para poder bajar con Malfoy, sabía por su rostro que estaba harto de estar en los invernaderos pero según Albus era bueno para él que aprendiera que la tierra le daba lo necesario para que él mantuviera ese status que tenía, bajamos al Gran Comedor para cenar y vi como los tres se sentaban en una misma mesa y hablaban, Severus llegó bastante cansado pero estaba bien, se acercó a Albus y a mí y murmuró un simple- hecho- terminamos de comer y parecía que estaban en una verdadera reunión interesante, Pomona los interrumpió y los tres se veían molestos, Trelawney se acercó a mí y empezó a hablarme.

- Este Potter está bloqueando mi ojo interior, sé que no puedo castigarlo pero hoy empezó a gritar con la señorita Chang y bloquearon todas las energías de mi sala- empezó a esparcir incienso por donde yo estaba haciendo que mis fosas nasales se irritaran.

- Hablaré con él- le prometí y salí rápido del lugar.

Potter iba al lado mío y subimos rápidamente hasta llegar a mi pequeña casa, tenía que hablar con él pero no podía negar que había hecho lo correcto.

- Potter- dije y él volteó a verme.

- Sí profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Por qué Sybill está furiosa?- prefería que él lo confesara.

- Hablé con Cho en sus lecciones- agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sonreí ante ese gesto.

- Ella no estaría furiosa si solo hubieran hablado Harry- bajé el tono de voz, necesitaba que tuviera la confianza para contarme antes de tener que enfrentarlo.

- En realidad ella empezó a gritarme y yo traté de que bajara el tono pero no quiso, ella gritó y la profesora empezó a gritar que habíamos tapado su ojo interior y no podría predecir o algo así- sonreí, trataba de ser sincero conmigo.

- ¿Y por qué se gritaron?- le señalé un sillón para sentarnos, él lo hizo al lado mío.

- Porque le dije que no quería nada con ella, que sentía algo por alguien más y ella me dijo que solo debía estar con ella, mencionó algo así como el status o algo así y ahí intervino la profesora, no se lo tomó muy bien- dijo viéndome con un rostro infantil, me reí de su comentario y él se unió a mis risas, al terminar de hacerlo lo observé detenidamente, tenía unos bellos ojos que hacían estremecer a cualquiera, tenía las facciones completamente de adulto, su cabello estaba desordenado pero sin ser descontrolado, se veía adorable como estaba, observé sus labios, entreabiertos y eran bastante gruesos, se curvaron en una sonrisa a la cual respondí.

- ¿Entonces quién le gusta señor Potter?- necesitaba saber para ver quién iba a estar en mi despacho más tiempo del normal pero él no me contestó, sencillamente se levantó del lugar, abrió el telescopio y empezó con los deberes de Astronomía.

Lo observé como trataba de encontrar algún cuerpo celeste, su cuerpo era algo que muchas mujeres deseaban, lo sabía por la cantidad de cartas de admiradoras que todos los días, miré que tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir del colegio con una faja negra, la camisa blanca con la corbata deshecha y las mangas arremangadas, miré su rostro y no podía separar mi mirada de sus labios para empezar a hacer el trabajo que tenía que hacer, una idea surcó mi mente pero era bastante estúpida, habían muy pocas posibilidades de que fuera cierta pero ¿qué hacía observando a mi estudiante? La idea tomó más fuerza en mi mente y me atreví a decirla suavemente, _¿sería que empezaba a gustarme Harry Potter?_

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hey, ¿qué tal? Ya ambas parejas aunque no quieran aceptarlo empiezan a fijarse en el otro, parece que algo va a pasar.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	4. Lugar seguro

Cap 4.

_¿Sería que empezaba a gustarme Harry Potter?_

**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO**

No, esa idea era absurda para mí, sencillamente no podía gustarme un alumno que era además el Héroe de Guerra más importante, bajé mi mirada y empecé a llenar los papeles que Albus necesitaba para el día siguiente, sentía en ciertos momentos como alguien volteaba a verme pero prefería seguir en mi trabajo.

- Profesora McGonagall- dijo Potter al terminar de guardar mi telescopio- ¿necesita ayuda?- miré mis papeles, realmente no había avanzado nada y tenía que entregar todo ese trabajo al día siguiente.

- Tenga- le tendí unos cuantos documentos para que me ayudara.

Pasamos un par de horas hasta que logramos terminar todo lo que había retrasado, al hacerlo envié por lechuza todo lo que habíamos hecho, caminé hacia el baño a prepararme para dormir, tenía un pequeño conjunto azul de blusa de tirantes y un short que usaría para estar más cómoda además que tenía una bella y gruesa cobija blanca para protegerme del frío, terminé de cambiarme y entré a mi habitación, sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mí pero cuando traté de buscar a su dueño no vi a nadie, al caminar escuché unos pasos detrás de mí y grité, al ver quien era respiré más tranquilamente, era Potter, había aprendido que él era bastante silencioso algo que seguramente lo había aprendido con la Guerra, miré como él hacía un pequeño escrutinio de lo que tenía puesto, me sonrojé furiosamente al notar como en su cara se formaba una leve sonrisa, caminé hasta la cama y traté de cobijarme completamente.

- Buenas noches profesora- dijo él con un tono divertido en su voz.

- Buenas noches Potter- contesté y me dormí.

Había pasado una semana desde ese suceso pero esa semana fue bastante larga para los dos, él tenía más deberes y no tenía a Hermione para que le ayudase, en más de una ocasión traté de ayudarle con las más complicadas también le preguntaba de quién estaba enamorado, necesitaba saber a qué mocosa tendría dentro de mi despacho todos los días en la mañana pero él simplemente sonreía e ignoraba mi pregunta, sabía que él de verdad me atraía, odiaba no haberme dado cuenta antes y sentir esto con tanta intensidad, odiaba no haberlo podido detener pero más odiaba que amaba sentirlo, amaba ver como pasaba sus manos por su cabello cada vez que estaba nervioso, siempre que estaba decidido arrugaba el espacio entre sus cejas, cuando perdía una constelación en el telescopio hacía un puchero que lo hacía parecer más el niño de 11 años que conocí que al adulto que tenía en frente mío.

Ese día era jueves, caminamos tranquilamente hasta mi casa y al llegar encendí un pequeño radio, me quité los incómodos zapatos de tacón y deshice mi moño para dejar mi cabello caer hasta el centro de mi espalda en unos suaves bucles y Harry amablemente me quitó mi capa para dejarla en un pequeño armario detrás de la puerta, ese día necesitaba hablar con él y de verdad saber de quién mi alumno se había enamorado, me estaba matando una sensación de mil cuchillos en el pecho cada vez que él mencionaba a esa alguien de quien estaba enamorado, pero más necesitaba saberlo para poder brindarle la seguridad que él necesitaba y que Albus había pedido que le brindara.

- Potter, venga- dije y él se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentada.

- Sí señora, ¿qué necesita?- se sentó.

- Verá Potter, es que…- empecé a decir pero la puerta se abrió de repente, ambos instintivamente la apuntamos al recién llegado pero la bajamos al ver que era Albus.

El director me indicó que quería hablar con Harry, caminé hacia la cocina y con magia puse la cena a cocinar, quedé supervisando que todo estuviera bien hasta que se fue Albus.

- ¿Para qué vino Albus Potter?- dije y salí de la cocina.

- Para ver si estaba bien señora- dijo y tomó suavemente mi mano- baile conmigo señora.

- ¡Ay! Potter- dije riendo- yo ya estoy muy vieja para esto- cambió la estación de radio por una más suave.

- No lo está profesora- me giró y me acercó a él, puse la otra mano en su cintura- vamos, baile conmigo.

- Pero Potter, usted se está volviendo loco- reí, sabía que no me iba a soltar y estaba muy bien en sus brazos como para hablar de más.

- Vamos profesora- me miró suavemente- estoy muy feliz hoy como para dejar que algo malo me pueda arruinar el día.

- ¿Por qué?- tal vez podría averiguar quién era la que le gustaba.

- Porque le podré decir a la mujer que amo que la amo- dijo y sentí mi corazón destrozarse lentamente y me solté de él.

Empecé a caminar hacia la cocina a comer lo que había hecho, necesitaba recordarme que ese muchacho tenía interés en otra persona y aunque quisiera algo conmigo ¿qué haría un muchacho de 19 años con alguien 25 años mayor? Sentí su mirada en mí al ver mi cambio repentino de humor, pasar de estar riendo en sus brazos a caminar muy malhumorada lejos de él.

Tomé mi cena muy temprano y me acosté a dormir antes de lo normal, Albus se molestaría por no tener mis papeles en la mañana pero poco me importaba, necesitaba descansar pero al despertar sentía que no hubiese dormido nada, di gracias a Merlín de que fuera viernes y pudiera descansar el fin de semana.

- Minnie- me llamó Albus desde la puerta de la casa, bañé y vestí rápidamente para poderlo atender, al llegar lo vi sentado tratando de abrir un envoltorio de caramelos de limón- hoy debes sacar a Harry del castillo- me soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué?- dije sin entender nada.

- Hoy ellos tres corren un peligro muy grande, hay fuertes rumores de que Weasley puede atacar hoy por la Sala de los Menesteres y no voy a poner en peligro a ninguno de ellos tres- hasta ahí habían llegado mis planes de descanso del fin de semana- ¿lo harás?

- ¿Me dejas otra opción Albus?- realmente no me dejaba elegir y tampoco quería exponer a Potter a ningún peligro, el director salió y encontré a mi estudiante vestido y listo para salir.

Pasé el día pensando dónde podría llevarlo para mantenerlo a salvo, tenía varias opciones pero ninguna que me convenciera de verdad, sabía que Severus llevaría a Hermione a cenar, algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos pero ninguno hablaba al respecto de ello, Pomona lo llevaría a un Centro Comercial muggle porque creía que en multitudes no podrían atacarlo o no se atreverían para no llamar la atención, terminé ese día completamente tensa y con ganas de sencillamente descansar.

Al ir por Potter a herbología y contarle todo lo que teníamos que hacer hoy encontramos en una pelea a Ginevra Weasley con Draco Malfoy, observé a Potter para preguntarle por miradas qué pasaba pero lo vi muy nervioso, me observaba e inmediatamente apartaba su mirada de mí, estaba tenso pero Severus interrumpió el momento pidiéndonos ir a hablar con Albus.

Caminamos hacia el despacho del director, Potter y Granger estaban abrazados en un gesto bastante fraternal pero bastante íntimo al cual Severus gruñó, Hermione lo volvió a ver por encima de tendría que acorralar a alguno de los dos y preguntarles qué estaba pasando entre ambos.

Avancé lentamente hasta la gárgola que resguardaba las escaleras hacia el despacho de Albus, dije la contraseña- pastel de limón chocolatado- avancé junto a los demás lentamente hasta entrar a donde estaba el viejo director.

- Buenas tardes- nos saludó educadamente.

- Hola Albus- le respondí y sonreí, Severus solamente gruñó en respuesta, se notaba todavía molesto.

- Tenemos que hablar- nos recordó- ellos se pueden quedar reguardados por los retratos de los demás directores.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación donde Albus recibía a los miembros del Ministerio cuando sabía que tenía una larga cita, la habitación era circular y pintada de blanco, en el centro había tres sillones rojos con bordes dorados que se encontraban al frente de una chimenea que el director se encargó de encender al entrar.

- Siéntense- nos dijo desde un sillón y nos indicó con su mano el lugar donde hacerlo y al instante aparecieron dos jarras con té que los elfos habían enviado.

- No- respondí sinceramente.

- ¿Y tú Severus?- le dijo directamente al Jefe de Slytherin.

- Sí y no es de tu incumbencia- el director sonrió ante su respuesta.

- Entonces no los entretengo- se levantó y lo imitamos, salimos rápidamente para cumplir nuestra misión.

Al salir encontramos a Potter abrazando suavemente a Granger ambos al vernos se separaron y escuché como Severus hablaba para sí mismo de asesinar a alguien.

- Minnie- me jaló suavemente Albus para decirme algo que solo yo pudiera escuchar- por primera vez has algo incorrecto.

- ¿Pero qué dices Albus?- pregunté confundida pero solo me sonrió, ese era uno de los momentos donde concordaba con Severus en lo de "viejo loco".

Salimos Potter y yo del despacho hasta mi pequeña casa, necesitaba despejar mi mente y tal vez así lograría pensar en algún lugar donde él no corriera peligro. Al llegar desabroché mi túnica y la coloqué delicadamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había colocado desde hace más de 20 años que tenía de vivir ahí.

- Potter- lo llamé, él colocó sus útiles en el suelo y me miró- si usted tuviera que regresar a algún lugar donde hubiese estado completamente a salvo, ¿a dónde regresaría?

- No sé señora- respondió pensativamente- hubo muy pocos lugares donde estaba seguro. ¿Por qué?

- Piénselo- dije y me encaminé a tomar una ducha- tengo algo que decirle.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Lamento muchísimo haber durado tanto escribiendo este cap, es imperdonable el tiempo que dejé pasar entre un cap y el otro pero si leyeron "De Oscuridad a Sol" sabrán el por qué de ello.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? A mí este fic me encanta, tengo pensado un One-Shot de ellos y ya lo tengo escrito en papel pero lo publicaré hasta que termine ambos proyectos.**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	5. La cita

Cap 5.

- Piénselo- dije y me encaminé a tomar una ducha- tengo algo que decirle.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Sentía el agua caer suavemente haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran lentamente, sabía que no podía durar más tiempo del necesario ahí dentro, salí y tomé una toalla para secarme y con un hechizo me vestí y arreglé mi cabello para dejarlo liso y cayendo suavemente hasta el centro de mi espalda, salí y encontré a Potter en un sillón completamente pensativo.

- Potter, ¿le pasa algo?- me preocupé por él.

- No señora- me respondió- ¿Qué me tenía que decir?- preguntó el muchacho mirándome.

- Hoy hay que salir de Hogwarts antes de que algo pueda ocurrirle, se presume que habrá un ataque en contra de alguno de ustedes tres y aunque el castillo es un lugar seguro Albus no quiere arriesgarlos a ninguno de los tres- le conté brevemente todo pero sin omitir ningún detalle- por eso necesitaba que pensara en algún lugar donde estuviera seguro porque no puedo pensar en nada.

- Yo sé, podemos ir al mismo lugar donde una vez estuvimos Hermione, Ron y yo antes de la guerra, ahí no nos encontraran y quiero enseñarle algo señora- terminó de hablar.

- Está bien Potter, vaya aliste lo que necesite y vamos- estaba confiando en él.

- Señora- lo miré- llévese algo que la pueda calentar, el lugar es muy frío.

- Si Potter, camine.

Vi a mi estudiante entrar a mi cuarto, entré al baño y cepillé suavemente mis dientes y me cambié de ropa, me puse unos zapatos bajos, unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca larga salí al mismo tiempo que él, lo observé detenidamente, Potter tenía puestos unos jeans oscuros, una camisa manga larga negra y unos tenis deportivos, realmente ese vestuario le favorecía a su físico, quité mi mirada cuando supe que él se había enterado de mi escrutinio. Potter sacó de un pequeño bolso de mano un abrigo blanco, me lo dio y suavemente me dijo- póngaselo- había olvidado esa pequeña instrucción, salimos y fuimos hasta el bosque prohibido, una vez ahí me tomó suavemente por la cintura, puse mi cara en su hombro derecho, él era una cabeza más alto que yo, con un suave- plop- desaparecimos de ahí.

Aparecimos en un callejón muy oscuro, entre dos casas de varios pisos.

- ¿Dónde estamos Potter?- realmente no esperaba caer a ese lugar, él me miró y sonrió.

- Esta es solo una parada, no he olvidado que no hemos cenado ni usted ni yo, así que estamos cerca de un supermercado muggle, es solo para comprar algunas cosas y después vamos al lugar que le dije- extendió su mano rozando suavemente mis dedos, sentí una electricidad en ellos- sígame.

Caminamos un par de cuadras y llegamos a un supermercado local, entramos y Harry compró lo necesario para una cena, realmente me sorprendía como los muggles organizaban tan bien sus cosas y como mi estudiante agarraba casi sin observar algunas cosas que estaban envueltas, llegamos a un pasillo donde había algo alargado con una envoltura blanca, él agarró dos, los metió al carrito y siguió viendo cosas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté muriéndome por la curiosidad

- Son Hershey's profesora.

- Potter- no tenía ni idea de qué era- que son los Hirs, eso.

- Hershey's McGonagall- me miró directamente con una sonrisa- son chocolates, ahora los va a probar.

- ¿Dónde va a cocinar eso?- habían muchas cosas que necesitaban cocina para hacerse, con magia algunas de ellas no quedarían para nada bien.

- Hermione hizo una tienda de campaña donde había hasta cocina señora, ahí lo haré- no me extrañaba para nada que Hermione pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Realmente estaba sorprendida con lo que mi estudiante hacía sabía que él venía de un mundo muggle pero no conocía l grado de organización, nos dirigimos hacia la caja y él sacó unos billetes y pagó por las cosas, salimos hacia el mismo callejón y volvimos a desaparecer. Llegamos a un lago hermoso, estaba rodeado de bosques siempre verdes, el paisaje era impresionante pero realmente el lugar era frío.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté curiosa.

- Ve ese lago- asentí- ahí fue donde nos tiramos después de robar la copa de Gringotts y salir encima de un dragón, no sé cómo se llama el lugar pero es bellísimo.

- Si es cierto Harry- me distraje al contestar, sentí como él se tensó y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

Potter sacó una tienda de campaña de su bolso, la extendió con su varita y puso en los alrededores los hechizos que sabía que Hermione le había enseñado, eran protecciones bastante resistentes y cuando él ingresó a la tienda puse un par de hechizos de mi colección, entré y vi que él se puso a cocinar, traté de quitarlo y hacerlo yo pero sencillamente no me dejó, me apartaba suavemente cuando intentaba tomar algún instrumento de cocina, él duró poco tiempo cocinando y nos sirvió un plato de sopa de brócoli con Coca Cola, realmente no esperaba las atenciones que estaba teniendo conmigo, cuando terminamos de comer él me dio el chocolate que había comprado en la tienda, realmente sabía delicioso, sonreí al terminar y él respondió mi gesto.

- Minerva- dijo y me sorprendí que me llamara por mi nombre- tengo algo muy importante que decirle- volteé a verlo sorprendida.

- Dime- contesté tratando de tener la confianza con él como el azabache lo tenía conmigo.

- E e e es qu qu qu que nnnn no sé co co cómo decirlo- dijo tartamudeando- es a a algo mu muy serio.

- Harry- me levanté de mi silla, caminé hacia donde estaba él- me estás asustando dime- puse una mano en su hombro.

- No sé cómo hacerlo- dijo y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Empieza por el principio, eso sirve- necesitaba darle confianza.

- Es que siento algo muy fuerte que necesito decir- miró por una pequeña ventana al lado de la cocina, se veía muy nervioso pero estaba decidido.

- Pero ¿qué es Potter?, me estás angustiando- me estaba desesperando eso, estaba asustada por lo que era, me senté en el asiento en el que él había estado momentos antes.

Mi estudiante no dijo mucho más, se acercó, se inclinó en la silla donde yo estaba sentada, se inclinó suavemente y me besó, sentí sus labios en los míos y eran suaves, empezó por rozar suavemente e intenté apartarlo, me sonreía cada vez que lograba empujarlo y volvía a besarme de nuevo, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acarició, sentí y probé su aroma a hierba buena y menta, me puse de pie, realmente quería besarlo, pasó su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para ingresarla, abrí lentamente mi boca y sentí como tímidamente él introducía su lengua dentro, el beso se tornó más intimo, él me tomó por la cintura y me estrechó a él, pasé mis manos por su cuello y él empezó a subir sus manos suavemente por mi espalda, profundicé el beso recorriendo cada espacio de u boca, él hizo lo mismo, nos separamos por falta de aire.

- Te amo- me dijo y con la mano que había masajeado mi espalda me acariciaba los labios- eso es lo que tenía que decirle.

- Esto no puede ser- caí rápidamente en la realidad, él era un joven de 19 años y yo tenía 44, él era mi estudiante y yo me había dejado llevar por el deseo; tapé mi cara con las manos, estaba completamente avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué?- se arrodilló enfrente de mí.

- Es imposible.

- Los imposibles no existen- me rebatió el muchacho.

- Soy veinticinco años mayor que usted- expliqué- soy su profesora, en este momento soy su niñera, debo protegerlo de lo que pueda pasar, no debe ser, es anti ético y no es digno que alguien como yo bese a alguien como usted.

- ¿Cómo yo o como usted?

- Sí, solo soy una profesora y usted es un Héroe de Guerra, cualquier mujercita de su edad querría estar a su lado, merece ser feliz con alguien que pueda darle hijos, un futuro, no como yo- pensé muy seriamente y me entristecí con lo que había descubierto.

- ¿En serio cree que me importa eso?- dijo él levantándose, lo miré- Usted ha hablado, con mucho respeto "profesora" de un montón de estupideces, de cosas superfluas, debe saber que la Guerra nos cambia, no me interesa una muchachita de mi edad- se arrodilló de nuevo- solo me interesa usted, además, no me ha dicho algo que podría hacer que desista, no me ha dicho que no me ama, solo dígame eso y yo la dejo tranquila- él era buen orador.

- No puedo decirle eso- no le iba a mentir tan descaradamente- sería mentirle, pero soy demasiado mayor para usted.

- No me importa- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Le importará- sentí mis ojos picarme a causa de la tristeza que sentía- busque a una niña como Hermione Granger, alguien que lo pueda hacer feliz.

- Tú- tocó mi hombro- me haces feliz, no quiero a nadie más conmigo.

- Harry, apenas tienes diecinueve años, no puedes decirlo en serio- odiaba hablarle de diferencia de edad pero yo tenía razón.

- Minerva- tomó suavemente mi barbilla y la levantó hasta quedar a su altura- tenía diecisiete cuando tuve que decidir enfrentar a Voldemort, te quiero a ti conmigo- no podía rebatirle ese argumento, me sentí abrumada por todas las emociones y sencillamente empecé a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó y me tomó en brazos para abrazarme, puse mi cara en su hombro y olí suavemente su aroma.

- Porque yo también te amo- dije y el sonido salió amortiguado, busqué las palabras que definieran el remolino de sentimientos que tenía dentro.

- Minerva, te amo, entiéndelo, no tienes porqué llorar.

- Me amas- tenía que sacar una última carta, me separé de él- pero ¿qué pasará cuando pasen los años, o lo que dirá la prensa?- dije angustiada.

- Gatita- nadie nunca me había llamado así, sonreí- no llores más que me matas, la prensa me importa un bledo, siempre han hablado de mí y lo seguirán haciendo, y los años los viviremos juntos, ten fe amor- no me dejó hablar, me tomó el cuello y me besó suavemente.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, Harry Potter me había dicho que me amaba y estaba en frente mío esperando que hablara o que al menos lo mirara, sonreí al pensar que todo el tiempo que había gastado pensando en quién era la mujer que él amaba había sido en vano, no sabía por qué había elegido ese momento para hacerlo pero estaba feliz, Albus no estaría de acuerdo pero por primera vez no me importaba estar bien con él, no me importaba en lo más mínimo mi empleo y por ese motivo lo perdería gustosamente si algo se llegara a saber.

- Preciosa, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó el azabache.

- Abrumada- contesté realmente- pero estoy bien- sonreí.

- ¿Por qué?- no podía creer que me estuviera preguntando eso.

- Por lo obvio Potter, no esperaba que me dijera las cosas que dijo hoy- frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podría pedirte que dejaras de llamarme Potter? no eres mi profesora aquí y no tengo 11 años- reí por su explicación, asentí y lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Quieres algo?- se puso de pie separándose de mí, me sentía muy infantil al pedirle lo que iba a hacer pero lo necesitaba.

- ¿Podrías besarme?- él rió y tomó una de mis manos, me levanté y él me tomó por la cintura, me besó suavemente.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Mimesis: La edad de Minerva son 44 añitos, 25 más que Harry, espero te guste el cap y espero tu review. Besos.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Debo decir que fue difícil concentrarme porque dieron lo cortes de la U hoy, PASÉ, ya voy a estudiar derecho en la más importante del país, es algo tan emocionante por Dios, ja ja ja.**_

_**Besos, espero reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	6. Hogwarts

Cap 6.

- ¿Podrías besarme?- él rió y tomó una de mis manos, me levanté y él me tomó por la cintura, me besó suavemente.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Sentí como cálidamente sus labios tomaban posesión de mi boca, él estaba feliz pero yo seguía hecha un lío, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a unirse al suyo, empecé a sentir sus besos más demandantes y mi deseo por él empezó a subir pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar llegó una lechuza, me separé de él y tomé la carta de sus patas, Harry le dio un pequeño premio y ella voló de regreso por donde venía.

Leí la carta y me entristecí, no quería irme del lugar pero Albus nos pedía regresar de inmediato, el peligro ya había pasado y el Ministro necesitaba la presencia inmediata de Dumbledore y de mí para un pequeño interrogatorio.

- Debemos irnos- dije volviéndolo a ver.

- Ven- extendió su mano- ¿no te vas a arrepentir mañana?- preguntó y reí abiertamente.

- No Potter- hizo un mohín infantil, odiaba que lo llamara por su apellido- vamos.

Tomé su mano y salimos de la tienda, él la empacó y quitó los hechizos para poder desaparecernos del lugar.

Llegamos al Bosque Prohibido y caminamos directamente al castillo, en la carta Albus había indicado que teníamos que esperarlo en las mazmorras para hablar con Severus también.

- Minnie- dijo el director cuando entramos al despacho de Severus- el Ministro de Magia nos pide que vayamos a comparecer acerca del señor Weasley, según su versión hay algunos miembros del Wizengamot que están pidiendo tu dimisión y la mía porque lo consideran un Héroe de Guerra, creen que debimos obligarlo a terminar su educación en Hogwarts y hacerlo tomar su posición en la sociedad del Mundo Mágico.

- El ministerio quiere exponerlos como trofeo Albus- dije comprendiendo lo que me había dicho- pero no creí eso de Kingsley.

- De él no Minnie- rebatió Dumbledore- del ministerio en general, él ha evitado que los expongan desde este momento a todo el espectáculo público y a toda la prensa.

- Yo podría hablar con ellos y poner al tanto a la Oficina de Aurores, desde aquí adentro no podemos luchar contra él pero alguien debería hacerlo- lo miré detenidamente, estaba frustrado por no poder hacer nada más que esperar.

- No Harry- contestó Albus y ambos le pusimos nuevamente atención- todavía quedan seguidores de Voldemort infiltrados en el ministerio y algunos por pocos galeones venderían la información a alguna revista con lo cual podrían bajar la moral a muchos magos, recuerda Harry, todavía los consideran el "Trío Dorado"- sabía que esa explicación no sería suficiente para él pero no podría hacer nada más en eso.

Vi a Harry analizar brevemente la información que Dumbledore le había proporcionado, tal como yo había pensado él no estaba de acuerdo pero entendía, Albus se apartó bastante de nosotros para darnos intimidad, sacó una bolsa con caramelos de limón con naranja y empezó a comérselos; Potter se acercó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté al muchacho al tenerlo frente a mí, miré disimuladamente a Albus y él parecía no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Sí mi preciosa- me indicó él, sonreí ante sus muestras de ternura porque no las esperaba de él, observé que poco a poco la frustración en su rostro bajaba.

- Deberíamos ser formales aquí Potter- le dije seriamente a mi estudiante, recordé donde estábamos y que yo era su profesora dentro del castillo- esto solo en mi casa, ¿está bien?- pregunté.

- Sí profesora McGonagall- dijo y bajó la mirada mostrando respeto, no pude evitar reír.

La puerta del despacho de Severus se abrió, los tres miramos quienes llegaban y lo que vimos nos dejó en una pieza, Severus y la señorita Granger se besaban apasionadamente frente a nosotros, Albus llamó su atención sonriéndoles a ambos, Harry y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, al menos no sería la única que perdería u empleo por enamorarse de un alumno.

- Severus- dijo el director, nos acercamos para que él no tuviera que alzar la voz, ambos estabamos esperando alguna amenaza por parte de Albus pero ella no llegó.

Dumbledore le explicó a Snape que él y yo debíamos salir del castillo esa noche, el maestro azabache quedaba a cargo del colegio mientras Albus no estuviera y también que Harry estaría con él, Severus aceptó aunque bastante renuente a todo; me despedí con la mirada de mi alumno y salí junto a Albus.

Esa noche Albus y yo fuimos al Ministerio, ellos solicitaban nuestra presencia y cuando llegamos nos esperaba toda la comisión del Wizengamot en una sala de juicios, esperaban poder juzgarnos para darle a la comunidad la imagen de que ellos podían controlarlo todo, algunos de los miembros habían sugerido desesperadamente una temporada en Azkaban para ambos por dejar marchar a Weasley, rebuscaron en nuestros expedientes de profesores por alguna mancha para podernos culpar pero al ver que no había ninguna nos dejaron marchar impunes.

Salimos de madrugada del Ministerio, al llegar al castillo me dirigí de inmediato a descansar, en la mañana tendría que trabajar y necesitaba no dormir en clases, me cambié de ropa y me acosté en la cama pero no podía dormir, algo hacía falta- El olor de Harry- dije en un susurro, tomé su almohada y la puse en mi cara, todavía quedaban restos de su olor y me pude relajar para dormir.

Descansé unas pocas horas, tenía que levantarme e ir por Harry al despacho de Severus porque él no sería tan comprensivo como yo para despertarlo, me bañé y bajé hasta las mazmorras, Hermione me abrió amablemente la puerta y me pidió que despertara a Harry, lo observé profundamente dormido en un sillón y sonreí, se veía tranquilo y en paz.

- Harry, arriba- le hablé fuerte pero solamente se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo- Potter despierte- le hablé por más de cinco minutos pero al ver que no me haría caso con mi varita le eché agua en su cara, vi como rápidamente despertaba y furioso.

- ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?- gritó mi alumno.

- Tranquilícese Potter, solo soy yo- le sonreí y eso lo calmó.

- Ah, disculpe ¿para qué me despertó?

- La señorita Granger me pidió que lo despertara- una explicación sencilla.

- HERMIONE- estaba furioso con ella, la castaña salió y le sonrió, Severus salió del baño molesto por el ruido.

- Potter, ¿es usted estúpido o lo finge gran Troll?, es tarde y tiene clases hoy, muévase- Potter se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, de camino se restregaba las manos en los ojos, tenía sueño.

- Buenos días Severus- le dije al profesor mientras él se terminaba de vestir.

- Hola Minerva- contestó amablemente- ¿qué pasó ayer?

Le conté rápidamente lo que había ocurrido, él escuchaba y sabía que daba gracias a Merlín por no haber tenido a Weasley de alumno, se levantó cuando terminé de decirle y fue a desayunar.

- Minerva, ven- salió del baño Harry, apenas iba vestido con los pantalones del colegio y me hacía señas con la mano, observé la cocina de Severus y los vi desayunando entre miradas de deseo entre los dos, tenía que hablar con Hermione.

Entré a la habitación de Severus, el baño estaba dentro de ella, la recámara era bastante grande, con una cama un poco más amplia que la mía, con sábanas negras de seda, tenía un sillón oscuro y varias pinturas de paisajes parecidas a las que estaban en mi sala, era cómoda pero no tenía muchos lujos.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste?- le pregunté y él empezó a abrochar su camisa blanca.

- Buenos días preciosa- me tomó en sus brazos y me besó tranquilamente, sentí una descarga de energía atravesarme lentamente, puse mis manos en su cuello atrayéndolo más.

Escuchamos como la puerta se abría y antes de poder separarnos la persona entró.

- Se se señorita Granger- tartamudeé tratando de explicarme- y y yo.

- Tranquila profesora McGonagall- me dijo- no diré nada y si la tranquiliza yo no he visto nada, ahora, te llegó esto- le dio un par de cartas a Harry- debe ser carta de otra admiradora, ve la que me llegó a mi- salió del cuarto.

Él leyó ambas rápidamente y las botó en un basurero, traté de verlas pero me lo impidió suavemente, habían ciertas cosas que el Héroe de Guerra no me quería contar, eso tal vez pusiera su vida en riesgo y me molesté con él.

Escuchamos un grito desde la sala de Snape, teníamos que salir para poder trabajar, Potter me besó suavemente y se separó de mí, sonrió y salimos hacia el salón, Severus y yo fuimos a dejarlos hacia una Torre y nos devolvimos a dar nuestras clases.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me gano el pan de hoy? Ja ja ja.**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	7. Jugar con fuego

Cap 7.

…Severus y yo fuimos a dejarlos hacia una Torre y nos devolvimos a dar nuestras clases.

**Nota: estoy muy molesta con un review del cap pasado, lo responderé: la verdad a mí nadie me dice que no puedo continuar mi historia y menos me van a amenazar, todos los caps están guardados en la computadora y si me cierra la página lo subiré en otra cuenta ¿problem mocosa jugando de anonymous?, en mi país el Himno al 15 de Setiembre tiene una estrofa que quiero dejársela como reflexión: **_**"sepamos ser libres no siervos menguados".**_** La verdad si mi historia le parece basura, ¿por qué mejor no la lee y punto? Con respecto a la Ley SOPA, esperaré a ver qué ocurre pero nunca podrán silenciar a los escritores.**

INCIO DEL CAPÍTULO

Las clases con los de primer año pasaban muy despacio, hubo varias explosiones y algunos heridos al tratar de empezar ejercicios de conversión de objetos, Madame Pomfrey tendría demasiado trabajo por hacer con ellos pero así eran todos los años, dos horas después entraron los alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff de segundo nivel, las cosas simplemente empeoraron porque todos ellos habían pasado en Hogwarts su primer año, debido a la tiranía de Voldemort y a su miedo de que algunos pudieran unirse en su contra los conocimientos en mi materia eran prácticamente nulos, debía empezar a enseñarles lo básico y partir desde ahí, esas clases fueron agotadoras.

Las primeras de la tarde eran con los grupos de séptimo, todas las casas recibían sus lecciones juntas por motivo de tantas muertes de estudiantes de ese año, no era necesario dividir los grupos lo que hacía que los horarios de los profesores fueran más cortos para poder trabajar en los planes de nivelación de estudiantes.

- Hoy retomaremos los conceptos básicos de las transformaciones- observaba todas las mesas a excepción de la primera y que justamente estaba frente a mí, quedaría enganchada a unos hermosos ojos esmeralda- deben recordar la forma original del objeto y pensar en la nueva forma que quieren que tenga, la concentración es la clave- convertí una pluma en una pequeña tortuga de vidrio con un simple movimiento de varita, sonreí al ver a mis alumnos tratar de imitarme, como siempre solo a Hermione Granger le salió perfecto en su primer intento- deben trabajar con los objetos que tienen al frente y convertirlos en los objetos que están sobre mi escritorio.

Pusieron su mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo pero la mayoría habían perdido las técnicas que desde primer año había tratado de enseñarles, debía nivelarlos más rápidamente, ellos tenían las EXTASIS a final de año. Me senté en mi escritorio, una pequeña lechuza tiró un sobre en mi escritorio y otro en el de Potter, lo abrí y leí lo que tenía escrito.

_**Minnie, te espero a las ocho en mi despacho, tenemos que hablar de algunos temas de seguridad.**_

_**A.D**_

_**Pd. ¿sabes lo bellos que son los días cuando comes caramelos de limón?**_

Tomé la carta y la quemé, había anotado mentalmente la hora y la contraseña así que no había necesidad de tenerla en mis manos, me obligué a mirar a la mesa que había evitado ver, Malfoy había chamuscado un par de objetos pero había convertido bien cuatro de ellos, Granger tenía una pila de objetos en vidrio a su lado, como siempre había terminado más rápido que los demás y de manera perfecta- diez puntos a Gryffindor- dije y ella me sonrió, seguí mi mirada a su izquierda y vi como Harry hacía intentos de convertir una flor en un jarrón azul, sonreí al ver sus intentos de concentración, torcía mal la muñeca y eso hacía que el hechizo no saliera como debería hacer, lo miré a los ojos y él me miró en ese momento, sus ojos esmeralda hicieron que cayera en ellos sin poder salir, sonreí y me respondió con el mismo gesto, deseaba poder besarlo.

- Profesora McGonagall- me llamó Cho Chang, caí en cuenta de que en ese momento era profesora, debía comportarme como tal.

- La chica Ravenclaw tenía serias complicaciones con su manejo de la varita pero ella justamente había elegido el peor lugar para sentarse, detrás de los dos Gryffindor y el Slytherin, el aroma del "héroe del mundo mágico" golpeaba suavemente mis fosas nasales, sentía la hierba buena con la menta y tenían un efecto tranquilizante en mí, necesitaba concentrarme para poder trabajar bien; terminé de explicarle a ella y volví al frente a observar a mi clase.

Observaba como todos trabajaban tranquilamente pero mí mirada inconscientemente se dirigía a una maraña de cabellos azabache, odiaba no poder quitar la mirada de sus ojos y tenía unas inmensas ganas de introducir mis dedos por su pelo, sentir de nuevo la suavidad de él, tocar sus labios, quería besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, no tenía ninguna duda de que lo amaba y eso me hacía feliz.

- Concéntrese Potter- dije, el aludido sonrió y sin siquiera mirar hizo el hechizo perfectamente.

Mi clase terminó, había aprendido el horario de los muchachos y ellos tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, los acompañé hasta los jardines y al ver a Hagrid salir de su cabaña me volteé para irme.

Cuando empecé a caminar para salir de los jardines sentí como una mano jalaba la manga de mi túnica, me volteé y sentí unos suaves labios posarse en mi boca, era Harry, me besó rápidamente y se dirigió a su clase, quedé sorprendida por su acción, toqué mis labios y sonreí, Harry Potter era sorprendente.

Caminé sonriendo hasta la Torre de Transformaciones, tenía que terminar ese día de trabajar, todavía faltaban un par de grupos.

Al terminar de dar mis clases bajé hasta las mazmorras, debía recoger a Harry y aunque a él eso no le gustaba debía protegerlo, al entrar donde estaba él encontré a Severus observando detenidamente como Hermione abrazaba a sus amigos, se veía ¿abrumado?, él nunca había mostrado ninguna emoción, no dejaba que nadie supiera qué sentía pero con la pequeña Gryffindor era distinto, inconscientemente ella había tocado una parte importante de Snape, el profesor al sentirse observado puso de nuevo su semblante frío y serio, Harry terminó de hablar con Hermione y salimos juntos hacia mis habitaciones.

Puse mi mano en la piedra que daba acceso a la puerta de mi casa, entramos y dejamos las túnicas en la entrada, deshice el moño que había en mi cabello mientras Harry dejaba sus útiles en el suelo- Ven- me extendió su mano y la tomé, me acercó a él y me besó; había extrañado ese sabor todo el día, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y su lengua bordeaba mis labios, abrí mi boca y sentí como exploraba delicadamente mi boca, profundicé el beso y me acerqué más a él, lo que empezó como un beso tierno empezó a convertirse en uno cargado de necesidad, sentí como empezaba a estremecerme y él dejaba de besar mi boca para empezar a pasar suavemente su lengua por mi cuello, gemí al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, lo necesitaba conmigo.

- Estás jugando con fuego Minerva- dijo cuando saqué su camisa de adentro del pantalón, le sonreí y mordí su labio suavemente.

Caminamos hasta la puerta de la habitación, Harry me besaba frenéticamente y empezaba a quitar varios botones de mi camisa roja, tomé su corbata y la desanudé; empezó a acariciar con su nariz mi cuello y tiró mi blusa al suelo, gemí suavemente.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y entramos, sentía la necesidad de él en ese momento, con unas simples caricias había logrado derretirme deseaba saber que más podría hacer; tomó mis senos por encima del brassiere y los miró fijamente.

- ¿Sabes que me tienen loco desde hace tres años?- desabrochó el cierre y tiró el brassiere.

Sentí mi respiración acelerarse, él pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mis pechos pero presionaba el pezón hasta dejarlo completamente erecto, tomé su camisa y la dejé suavemente en un mueble, sus dedos se dirigieron a mi espalda y enviaban deliciosas descargas a todo mi cuerpo, gemí profundamente y pasé mi mano por su miembro encima del pantalón.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres gatita?- preguntó en mi oído, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

- Sí- empecé a quitar la faja de su pantalón.

Bajé sus pantalones y vi una gran tienda de campaña que se alzaba por su bóxer negro, mojé mis labios al ver el gran miembro que tenía mi estudiante para mí, pasé mi mano encima de su ropa, cerró sus ojos y lanzó un gemido profundo, él lo deseaba, me sentí arder de deseo, necesitaba que me hiciera suya en ese momento o podría morir si no lo hacía.

- Potter- necesitaba que hiciera caso al pequeño volcán que tenía en las bragas.

- ¿Estamos con formalidades profesora?- tomó mi trasero con sus manos y me alzó para ponerme suavemente en la cama.

Besó mi cuello y empezó a hacer un camino sobre mis senos mientras con su mano desabrochaba mi pantalón y empezaba a quitarlo, delicadamente pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por mis piernas enviando fuertes sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo, sentía las bragas completamente mojadas pero él no hacía nada para ayudarme, me estaba volviendo loca.

- No soy su alumno aquí- dijo de repente besando mis muslos- puedo enseñarle varias cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?- dije desesperada, no era el primer hombre con el que estaba ni yo era su primera vez pero no me había sentido así jamás.

- Paciencia señorita, todo a su tiempo- ¿paciencia?, ¿en verdad me pedía paciencia?

- ¡Qué le den a la paciencia! Yo quiero ya- dije haciendo un mohín al cual él rió.

Empezó a morder mis pies, recorrió suavemente mis piernas, recordé que tenía que hacer algo esa noche pero un simple toque con los dedos de él sobre las bragas hizo que olvidara el pensamiento, quitó con sus manos esa molesta prenda, se detuvo y observó cómo me tenía él- ¿Mío?- asentí y bajó su lengua hasta mi vagina, sentí como la visión se borraba cuando empezó a tomar mi clítoris con sus labios, succionaba suavemente hasta llevarme al borde del placer, tocó con su lengua mi punto y caí en un manjar de eléctricas sensaciones, grité al sentirme en un arrollador orgasmo.

Al pasar las emociones abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome con extraordinario deseo, quitó su bóxer y quedó completamente desnudo ante mí.

- Harry, ¿por qué sobresales en todo?- había visto varios miembros pero ninguno como ese, no era una monstruosidad pero era para presumir.

- No veo que te quejes Minerva- sonreí y miré como una gota de líquido seminal salía por la punta, me acerqué y con mi lengua lo limpié, siseó de placer.

- Quiero leche- lo miré directamente a los ojos, se oscurecieron de completo deseo.

Me tomó y me posicionó debajo de él, puso su miembro en mi entrada y de un golpe lo introdujo, empecé a sisear y a gemir del placer, puso mis piernas en su hombro y tocaba directamente mi punto G con su miembro, largas y deliciosas oleadas de placer me recorrieron, sentí mi visión fallar y empezar a ver puntos negros a mi alrededor- Harry- grité al sentirme derrumbada por un nuevo orgasmo, al recuperar mis sentidos sentí un par de erráticos movimientos y vi como el azabache gruñía capturando su pequeño pedazo de cielo, abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

Me acosté en su pecho para recuperarnos completamente, cerré los ojos y sonreí, era feliz, abrí los ojos y observé el reloj, las nueve, se me había olvidado algo muy importante…Albus.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Hey, ¿qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho el cap, salió como yo quería.**_

_**Con respecto al review anónimo no quiero que me malinterpreten, si uds me van a hacer una crítica de cómo escribo y alguna recomendación bienvenida sea, les he hecho caso y trato de mejorar pero no voy a dejar que nadie me amenace ni insulte mi trabajo, para todo hay límites.**_

_**Espero que tengan un bello inicio de mes, besos.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	8. Peticiones

Cap 8.

…se me había olvidado algo muy importante…Albus.

_**Nota: recomendación de canción para el cap: Heaven de Bryan Adams.**_

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Me levanté rápidamente, hacía una hora debería haber estado en el despacho del director pero no había recordado esa pequeña orden, vi como Harry me observaba detenidamente y con una mirada más que obvia había entendido qué se nos había olvidado.

Besé sus labios suavemente, su olor era más perceptible ahora por la pequeña capa de sudor que rodeaba su cuerpo, tuve un momento el pequeño impulso de devolverme a la cama y repetir todo lo que acabábamos de hacer pero tenía responsabilidades qué cumplir y debía hacerlo de una vez.

Nos vestimos con las ropas que estaban en el suelo y estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, salimos y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos para llegar al despacho de Albus, algo se me ocurriría para poder explicarle la enorme tardanza.

- Maldita sea Hermione déjame explicarte- miré asombrada quién estaba gritando, Severus perseguía a la señorita Granger por las escaleras de el cuarto piso, ella se veía bastante furiosa pero también con una gran tristeza en su mirada.

- Explicar, ¿explicar qué?- respondió gritando, Harry lanzó un muffliato desde donde estábamos para que los asombrados alumnos alrededor dejaran de escuchar la conversación.

- Señorita Granger, Severus- corrí hacia donde estaban ambos, necesitaba parar esa discusión antes de que más estudiantes la siguieran observando- ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Nada Minerva- intervino el director, protectoramente Potter tomó a Granger por la cintura - tengo que hablar con ambos en mi oficina así que señor Potter tranquilícese que no le va a pasar nada- dijo leyéndole la mente- no es ni como usted ni como ella piensan. Minerva- me llamó el anciano director- ¿podrías cuidarla hoy por Severus?

- Sí Albus- no sabía por qué me lo pedía pero se lo debía- Potter vamos- pasé inadvertidamente mi mano por encima de la suya para indicarle dónde ir, sentí una corriente eléctrica deliciosa atravesarme al hacerlo, caminamos hacia los pasillos del cuarto piso porque esa noche debíamos hacer las rondas de ese piso.

Caminamos varios pasillos tratando de descubrir parejas fuera de su Sala Común a esa hora, era cerca del toque de queda y era la hora que aprovechaban para salir de los terrenos del castillo y tratar de romper las reglas aunque realmente no sabía la utilidad de ello dado que acababa de quebrantar varias con mi estudiante tanto de la institución como varias normas morales y sociales pero no me importaba, valían la pena por el muchacho que tenía al lado mío aunque supiera que no era para siempre.

Subimos hasta el despacho de Albus, conociendo el carácter de Severus y el orgullo de Hermione al menos estaríamos una media hora esperando a que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que sea que haya pasado.

- Albus- él salía de su despacho con una sonrisa de alguna travesura- ¿esta vez qué hiciste?

- Nada Minie- respondió, sus ojos eran de haberse comido al canario (N/A: Silvestre y Piolín)- ven, no asististe a mi cita.

- No, lo que pasó fue sentí los dedos del director detener mis palabras.

- No importa, estás aquí- Harry miraba sorprendido la actitud de Dumbledore, esperábamos algún tipo de protesta o al menos que nos pidiera explicaciones.

- Narcisa Malfoy ha estado tratando de entrar al nuevo grupo de mortífagos liderados por el señor Weasley para poder hacer una redada en la cual podamos atacarlos antes de que puedan hacer algún daño a alguno de ellos tres pero ha sido bastante complicado, Bellatrix ha atacado junto a un grupo de los nuevos seguidores un poblado cercano a Surrey y provocaron varios disturbios entre los pocos magos que todavía habitan la zona, ellos solos pudieron controlar la situación pero temen a que vulva una nueva etapa de Voldemort- me estremecí ante la mención del mago oscuro.

- ¿Y Narcisa Malfoy qué intenta hacer?- pregunté, de reojo vi como Harry empezaba a enfurecerse por no poder hacer nada para evitar eso.

- Ella intenta hacerlos caer en una trampa, los atraerá a ustedes con ciertos engaños para poder vencerlos fácilmente.

- ¿Y por qué hace eso profesor Dumbledore?- intervino Potter.

- Recuerda quienes mataron a Lucius Harry, los seguidores de Voldemort acabaron con él sin ninguna compasión y sabes que sin la ayuda de ustedes Draco Malfoy hubiera seguido el mismo camino indudablemente, se siente en deuda y a la vez quiere cobrar algunas cosas.

Albus siguió hablando de los planes en los que podían caer ellos, veía por la punta del ojo como Harry se enfurecía al recordar a su amigo, debíamos ser cautelosos tanto en lo que mostrábamos en público como en los ataques que Albus sabrían que iban a ocurrir.

- Creo que ya la señorita Granger y Severus han hablado lo suficiente, iré a ver- sonrió y se fue, Harry se acercó más a mí.

Observé cómo se debatía consigo mismo por algo, necesitaba saber qué era pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, sus ojos mostraban culpabilidad por algo que no lograba comprender.

- Harry, ¿te pasa algo?

- Todo esto es culpa mía- respondió y me sorprendí de la dirección de sus pensamientos- no debí haber dejado que las cosas con él hubieran llegado hasta ese punto.

- Eso no es tu culpa, él eligió sus pasos aunque sean muy distintos a lo que se esperaba de él.

- Pero ese no es el punto, él era mi amigo, lo fue por siete años y yo no pude ver más lejos que Voldemort- ni él ni el director notaban que ese nombre era incómodo para la población en general- no pude defender a Hermione cuando la atacó, si no hubiese ido por Draco- tapé su boca con una mano.

- Sé que en todos estos años has estado presionado con toda la responsabilidad de la guerra, de vencer al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero hay cosas que están fuera de tu alcance, hay situaciones en la vida cotidiana donde tendrás que dejar que otros se encarguen de ellas.

- Pero encargarme de él es mi deber, fui yo quien estuve más cerca de Ron todo este tiempo- era bastante terco- voy a encargarme de él yo mismo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- ocho años de conocerlo me habían enseñado a desconfiar de ciertas cosas con el "trío dorado".

- Iré por él, acabaré yo mismo con Weasley- ¿estaba loco?

- No lo harás- nos miramos fijamente, calibrábamos con la mirada la determinación del otro.

- Tengo que hacerlo- dijo después de un silencio incómodo.

- No, te lo estoy pidiendo como la profesora que soy, debo protegerte de cualquier cosa pero- lo callé cuando intentó interrumpirme- también te lo estoy pidiendo como la mujer a la que amas y que te ama, no hagas ninguna cosa que yo no haría en tu lugar- sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo muy difícil para él.

Antes de que pudiera responderme la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió y salió la señorita Granger con una sonrisa increíble de enamorada, a lo lejos logré ver a Albus palmeando a Severus como lo haría un padre cuando su pequeño he hecho algo sorprendente y bueno.

Caminamos hasta me pequeño hogar dentro de Hogwarts, entramos y la castaña convirtió mi sillón en una cama lo suficientemente grande para dormir cómoda, entré a mi habitación dándole a los dos Gryffindor la oportunidad para hablar tranquilamente.

Busqué mi ropa para ir a la cama, al terminar de ponérmela escuché como la puerta se abría y unos segundos después sentí un par de brazos abrazándome delicadamente.

- Con respecto a lo que me pediste- escuché la voz de Harry.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

Hasta que por fin tengo mi computadora! La había mandado a formatear y hasta hoy la tengo de vuelta, mi padrastro me prestó la suya pero no es lo mismo, espero sepan entender mi pequeño problema tecnológico.

La canción no es porque el cap trate de eso si no porque es con la que escribí esto y en la que pienso cuando pienso en esta pareja.

Tengo un pequeño dilema, mi ex (terminé con él hace un mes) me ha estado pidiendo volver, le he dicho que no más por protegerme de él que por no amarlo porque la verdad lo amo y me ilusiona estar con él, ayer mi mejor amigo (es amigo también de mi ex) estuvo con él y a lo que me contó está dema mal, cambiadísimo a como estuvo conmigo antes y hasta mi ex me ha pedido que lo deje llegar a mi casa a pedir la entrada (cosa que jamás hizo con ninguna otra ex novia) de verdad, ¿uds que me aconsejan)

Anónimo: me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, mientras Dios (y la U) me lo permitan aquí seguiré escribiendo más de ellos, nadie me borró la cuenta así que sigo desde esta. Besos, espero tu review.

Nota: yo soy estudiante de derecho en la U más importante de mi país y de la región (UCR), no soy ninguna mocosa, espero respeto en sus reviews porque también soy un ser humano y merezco respeto, aquí sigo con mi cuenta sin que nadie la hubiera tocado y aquí sigo dándole a las cosas que pasan por mi mente.

Besos, espero sus reviews.

Mnica Snape.


	9. Ministerio

Cap 9.

Con respecto a lo que me pediste- escuché la voz de Harry.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

- ¿Sí?- le animé a seguir.

- ¿Por qué me lo pediste?- empezó suavemente a besar mi cuello.

- Necesito que pienses antes de actuar Harry- sentí como pasaba delicadamente la punta de sus dedos por mi cuerpo, empezaba a parecerme bastante incitante que hiciera eso, necesitaba concentrarme para responderle y cada movimiento de las yemas de sus dedos hacían que mi concentración volara por la ventana.

- Yo estoy pensando en la seguridad de todos preciosa- apartó el cabello que caía por mi cuello y empezó a besarme delicadamente por detrás de mis orejas, empecé a estremecerme entre sus manos.

- No lo haces- me aparté de él a regañadientes- estás pensando con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

- Minnie- me di vuelta para verlo de frente- ¿qué pasaría si él no solo atacara a Hermione y también te atacara a ti?

- Parte de lo que él sabe se lo enseñé yo ¿recuerdas?- él asintió- puedo defenderme.

- ¿Pero si en vez de ser a ti a quien ataque fuera Ginny?- reformuló su pregunta.

- Él no atacaría a su hermana, pero- agregué al ver su expresión de enojo al ver que no daba con el punto- entiendo qué quieres decirme, tienes que pensar que es más fácil atraparlo si podemos hacer que Narcisa Malfoy lo atraiga hacia un lugar específico, es más seguro para todos tener las cosas en cierta calma y control que hacerlo a ciegas- él empezó a pensarlo más detenidamente y aunque no le gustaba vi como empezaba a aceptar que yo tenía razón.

Le extendí mi mano para que se acercara conmigo a la cama, no podía darle la oportunidad de que pudiera pensar en algo para rebatirme lo que había dicho y también necesitaba que terminara lo que con sus manos había empezado a provocar en mí, la tomó y suavemente nos acercamos a nuestro lecho.

Al despertar sentí como una respiración suave se instalaba en mi cuello, Harry estaba profundamente dormido y su olor de hierba buena y menta me calmaba al punto de volverme a quedar dormida.

Harry y yo teníamos un pequeño problema él no podía dormir con ninguna sábana encima porque siempre tenía la temperatura corporal muy alta pero yo no podía dormir sin ella porque me congelaba de frío; me levanté de la cama y noté que estaba completamente desnuda, tomé ropa y me metí al baño para empezar el día.

Salí y Harry pereceaba en la cama para no levantarse, me reí y él me miró bastante molesto, tapé mi boca con las manos para no dejar salir ninguna risa y salí despacio de la habitación; Hermione dormitaba tranquilamente en uno de mis sillones convertidos en una cama, me acerqué para despertarla e iniciar el día lectivo.

Recibí una carta de Albus invitándonos a desayunar en el Gran Comedor en ella el director me explicaba que el Ministro de Magia había llegado a Hogwarts a dar unas declaraciones a la prensa y prefería hablar frente a nosotros para apurar el paso.

Bajamos los tres al Gran Comedor, al entrar vi como Severus apartaba la vista de los estudiantes para ponerla fijamente sobre Hermione, sonreí al ver lo poco que escondía con ella sus sentimientos porque aunque la castaña no supiera lo que había hecho Albus y yo sí habíamos notado la felicidad que poco a poco empezaba a instalarse en los obres oscuros del azabache, tarde o temprano alguien más lograría verlo pero esperábamos que la felicidad se instalara en ellos antes de eso. El Ministro se adelantó al público y empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días muchachos- dijo volviendo a ver a los estudiantes- periodistas y profesores, necesito que me pongan atención unos cuantos minutos, será rápido; debido a la cantidad de bajas que hubo en la Guerra de Hogwarts hay una nueva ley que regirá a partir de hoy.

-¿Pero de qué trata la ley?- dijo Dumbledore hablando por todos los presentes.

-Gracias Albus- dijo él siguiendo con ello- todas las mujercitas mayores de 15 años y menores a 50 deben tener hijos antes de los siguientes 12 años, mínimo dos.

-¿Pero de qué habla Ministro?- dijo una periodista.

-La Guerra dejó muchos hogares completamente destruidos, muchos magos se fueron para no volver jamás de Inglaterra, se necesita aumentar la población infantil de magos o sino en menos de 12 años la cantidad de magos caerá bruscamente sin retorno.

-¿Cómo hará eso señor Ministro?- dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Simple- respondió- todo mago mayor de 15 años y sin límite de edad debe mandar una solicitud al Ministerio pidiendo una cita con alguna mujer, mínimo una por mago- recalcó- ellas tendrán de 1 a siete citas, debe la hechicera salir en una cita con cada mago que le haya mandado la carta al Ministerio, se le da la oportunidad a la hechicera de salir en plan de noviazgo por seis meces con cualquiera de los 7 posibles candidatos y después casarse- se escucharon murmullos en general.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero a ninguno de los siete?- dijo una Slytherin.

-Simple, como ustedes sabrán hay demasiados niños huérfanos de la Guerra, debe adoptar mínimo dos niños o niñas y criarlos como suyos, pueden decir desde este momento que no quieren peticiones y podemos hacer los trámites de adopción de una vez- se escucharon quejas hasta de los periodistas.

-Y si yo no quiero pedirle cita a ninguna- dijo un periodista bastante amargado.

-Debe adoptar, esta regla es igual para hombres que para mujeres, ¿le puedo llenar los papeles de una vez?- le dijo al periodista con una sonrisa, él no dijo nada.

-Así que ya saben que va a pasar, apenas llegue alguna petición de cita se le hará saber a la hechicera por medio de una lechuza, ahora si me disculpan- dijo despidiéndose- tengo trabajo, la fecha límite para los hombres de mandar solicitudes es de una semana, sino se les mandará los papeles de adopción. Buenos días- dijo y salió del Gran Comedor.

-Muchachos- se levantó rápidamente Dumbledore de la silla- espero que sus cartas salgan hoy mismo del castillo, hoy tendrán el día libre los de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo nivel para hacerlas- dijo y se escucharon gritos de alegría- sus cartas deben de entregarlas a su jefe de casa respectivo para que los tache de la lista, los que no hayan escrito es carta hoy pasarán a mi oficina para hablar con ellos, mujeres, tienen el día libre para salir de compras para sus citas- dijo y la mayoría aplaudieron ante la visión de una tarde de compras- espero que se diviertan, pueden salir- muchos estudiantes salieron inmediatamente a escribir sus cartas para poder disfrutar de su día libre.

-Profesores, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- nos dijo Draco acercándose a nosotros.

-Vamos a mi despacho- dije y empezamos a subir hasta el sexto piso.

Al llegar a mi despacho ya varios alumnos de Gryffindor estaban listos con sus pergaminos y al entregarlos y tacharlos de la lista salieron rápidamente para empezar a hacer sus compras y disfrutar un día en Hogsmade sin la responsabilidad de las clases.

-Harry y Draco necesitan ir a comprar ropa formal igual que Hermione necesita más ropa- recordé- ni Severus ni tu ni yo podemos porque tenemos que recibir las cartas de los alumnos- los tres éramos Jefes de Casa.

-Está bien- dijo Severus- necesitamos encontrar a alguien o delegar.

-Yo podría recibir las cartas de Slytherin- dijo Pomona rápidamente volviendo a ver a Severus, ella odiaba las compras y no tenía ganas de ir- necesitas salir a comprar los ingredientes de tus pociones- él asintió levemente.

-Gracias Pomona- le dije- ahora ustedes tres, deben cambiarse, ¿no van a ir con la túnica del colegio a hacer compras o sí?, además señor Malfoy- dije viendo a Draco- la señorita Weasley espera por usted afuera, debería hacer su carta de una vez y se la da a la profesora, usted también Potter- les entregué a los dos un pergamino para que pudieran escribir el nombre de su cita y pudieran irse.

-Potter, vaya cámbiese- me entregó el pergamino y salió a hacerlo.

-Pomona- dijo Severus- la veo en las escaleras con Malfoy en media hora- ambos salieron rápidamente hasta las mazmorras.

Al salir Harry cambiado Pomona decidió que ya era tiempo para bajar y dejar que Severus se encargara de la seguridad de ellos tres, nos despedimos con los ojos y él bajó junto al señor Malfoy.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

_**Ni sé como pedir perdón, solo puedo decir que decirle al que fue mi novio muchos años "ya no vale la pena luchar por esto" hace que la musa de la inspiración se vaya.**_

_**La U me tiene súper tensa porque hay demasiados trabajos y libros para leer pero pude sacar un ratito para terminar de escribir esto y aquí está.**_

_**Anónimo: Soy de Costa Rica, tengo Messenger pero preferiría que me dieras el tuyo, no me gusta dar datos por internet, gracias por el review y de corazón perdona el tiempo que he durado en este cap.**_

_**Yuhoelmer: Si es extraña esta pareja pero precisamente es eso lo que me gustó para escribirlo, entre más raro mejor para mí.**_

_**Besos, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Mnica Snape.**_


	10. Fuego en el Fuego

Cap 10.

Al salir Harry cambiado Pomona decidió que ya era tiempo para bajar y dejar que Severus se encargara de la seguridad de ellos tres, nos despedimos con los ojos y él bajó junto al señor Malfoy.

**INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.**

Pasé parte de la mañana y toda la tarde recibiendo papeles de mis alumnos y parte de los de Severus, los más pequeños de cuarto estaban con caritas de terror al tener que decidir algo tan grande tan rápidamente, algunos llegaron al punto del colapso en mi oficina y hubo que enviarlos a la enfermería para que tomaran algún tipo de poción para lograr estabilizarse.

Terminamos de recibir papeles a las doce medio día, teníamos toda la tarde para llevar los papeles al Ministerio y poder trabajar el resto de lo que quedaba del día, necesitábamos salir rápidamente para reforzar la poca seguridad que había quedado en el castillo después que todos los guardianes hubieran tenido que salir a proteger a los estudiantes en Hogsmade al hacer sus compras de los posibles ataques que pudieran sufrir por parte de los antiguos mortífagos que todavía estaban vagando cerca del lugar tratando de encontrar a algún joven desprevenido para aprovecharse de la juventud de algunos y lograrlos convencer de seguirlos o lo que era peor, tratar de capturarlos para intentar obtener algún beneficio de parte del Ministerio o del castillo para ellos.

Bajamos para empezar las rondas, pocos estudiantes quedaban en el castillo y aprovechaban al creer que la seguridad y la vigilancia del colegio era mínimo para pasar su tarde con lo que sabía eran sus citas de la siguiente semana; varios estudiantes al verme trataban inútilmente de esconderse, se corrían lentamente de mi campo visual o aplicaban hechizos que los debería hacer desaparecer si no hubiera sido que la nueva seguridad del colegio hacía que esos conjuros en vez de lograr los efectos deseados lo que hacía era hacerlos más brillantes y por ende más visibles para nosotros. Más de veinte parejas fueron castigadas con esta semana de servirles de asistentes a Filch en la limpieza extrema que se le haría al castillo por ser uno de los lugares más concurridos en el próximo mes, en sus caritas reflejaba la angustia de ser delatados o peor: dejados al servicio de Severus para ser sus criados personales pero sabía que eso sería un auténtico suicidio al estar él con Hermione tratando de pasar desapercibidos para el resto del estudiantado.

Al terminar las rondas llegaron varios estudiantes de Hogsmade con sus bolsas llenas de compras, Dumbledore nos pidió que esperáramos en la entrada a los que fueran llegando y que lográramos que ingresaran directamente al lugar para poder hacer un pequeño recuento al pasar las horas y así registrar que ninguno hubiera sufrido ningún daño y que sobretodo estuvieran todos a salvo y que al día siguiente fuese un día normal para ellos.

Llegaron poco a poco la mayoría de los estudiantes de las distintas casas pero en un momento llegaban asustados y corriendo, logré detener a un alumno de Slytherin que no corría y contó cómo los mortífagos habían atacado Hogsmade, lograron salir mediante la ayuda de aurores y profesores, al saber eso varios profesores empezaron a hacer rondas mientras Pomona, Albus y yo permanecimos inmóviles a la espera de más noticias, al segundo llegaron Harry y Draco, respiré profundo y tranquilamente al ver que ambos estaban bien. Malfoy buscaba algo con desesperación y al segundo supimos de quien se trataba, Ginny y las demás no habían llegado y eso tenía tenso al rubio que no paraba ni un momento de ver hacia todos los lados alerta a cualquier movimiento, segundos después con un leve –plop- llegaron Severus, Luna, Ginny y Hermione; Draco corrió hacia la pelirroja y la alzó en sus brazos mientras la besaba, nos hablaron más cercanamente del ataque y nos comentaron que la señorita Weasley había sido atacada directamente, hice un chequeo general y al verla bien la dejé tranquila que fuera a cenar.

Albus nos dio indicaciones de quedarnos con los muchachos un mes más, el único en desacuerdo era Draco Malfoy pero no tenía más opción que obedecer; el director nos tendió a las mujeres las cartas de las citas, sonreí al ver cómo eran de antiguos colegas o estudiantes míos o de Fugde, vi la cara de odio de Harry lo cual solo aumentó mi sonrisa y subimos a mi Torre para entregarle a Severus la carta con la lista de sus alumnos, le pedí a Harry que se metiera a cambiar para que no le diera una neumonía con el frío que empezaba a hacer y entré a dejar mi abrigo a la casa.

- Estos imbéciles- escuché murmurar a Harry desde un sillón.

- Potter, ¿qué es ese vocabulario?- pregunté extrañada.

- Estos idiotas de la carta que el imbécil de Kingsley te envió.

- Ellos son solo mis citas de la próxima semana- sonreí al ver a un Harry Potter completamente celoso.

- Sí, esos mismos que deben tener una cita conmigo amor.

- Los voy a matar- se levantó y me miró.

- Pero Harry- repliqué - ¿cómo puedes estar celoso si yo te quiero a ti?

- Esos idiotas se atrevieron a mandarte una cita- dijo él cruzando sus brazos.

- Esos idiotas- lo abracé con lo que él me rodeó con sus brazos- tienen que hacer algo para evitar la ley de Kingsley.

- Pero una cita a ti- me enojé.

- Yo también soy mujer sabes- dije entre triste y enojada.

- No qui quise de de decir esso- dijo nervioso el azabache- eres la mujer más bella del mundo Minerva, te amo- me besó lentamente y me alzó tranquilamente en sus brazos, me llevó sin importarle nada a la habitación.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Hola, sé que esto suena ya trillado en mí pero no sé como pedirles perdón por durar medio año en actualizar, he tenido demasiadas cosas y tuve que tomar parte del tiempo en lo que debería hacer un ensayo de Salvador Allende y leyendo un libro para un examen en terminar esto y publicarlo.**

**Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí, cuento: terminé con aquel que les comenté, entré a la U y por dicha el primer semestre lo pasé bien y en este me están matando pero paso bien seguro, empecé una relación con mi mejor amigo de la universidad, demasiado bello que me ha enseñado "What love is" y estoy demasiado feliz con él, hoy no lo vi así que aproveché esto, no me bloquearon la cuenta ni nada por el estilo así que aquí sigo.**

**Espero no tardar tanto en volver a actualizar, ya encontré inspiración, mi novio me recuerda muchísimo a Harry pero tiene más el físico de Draco solo que un poco más grueso así que solo lo veo y sueño.**

**Besos, espero sus reviews.**

**Mnica Snape.**


	11. Primera cita

Cap 11.

- No qui quise de de decir esso- dijo nervioso el azabache- eres la mujer más bella del mundo Minerva, te amo- me besó lentamente y me alzó tranquilamente en sus brazos, me llevó sin importarle nada a la habitación.

INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Pasamos un largo rato en la habitación disfrutando cada vez más de cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, nos deseábamos cada día más y de maneras distintas, Harry empezó a besarme y bajo las sábanas acariciaba cada parte de mí que podía mientras que yo empezaba a sentirme más y más excitada.

- ¿Minerva estás ahí?- abrió la puerta de imprevisto Albus.

- Fuera- fue lo único que pude decir mientras terminaba de taparme y el director avergonzado salía del cuarto – inoportuno- fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de empezarme a vestir para salir a verlo.

Al salir topé de frente con el director que se disculpó conmigo por la interrupción anterior, me contó que Narcisa Black había logrado informar que para las propuestas que se hacían de citas se habían infiltrado varios mortífagos para poder acercarse más a algunos estudiantes que son cotizados por la Comunidad Mágica, esperaban bajar la moral de los magos sobrevivientes a la guerra demostrando la poca capacidad que el ministerio tenía actualmente para responder a la situación que se estaba presentando debido principalmente a la cantidad de trabajo acumulado por años que tenían que resolver.

- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? – pregunté sintiéndome un poco incómoda debido a que era parte de la protección del colegio la que también se alteraba.

Simplemente tener más cuidado con cada paso que demos Minnie, cada uno debe pensar en cómo los estudiantes podrán estar más seguros en el momento donde se enfrenten a lo que pasará después. – se levantó de donde anteriormente había tomado asiento – bueno Minerva alguien te está esperando adentro y prefiero no interrumpir. Iré a contárselo a Severus.

- Pero recuerda tocar Albus – le advertí al salir.

Regresé a mi habitación esperando encontrar a Harry pero lo que sentí fue un par de brazos abrazándome por detrás y susurrar un suave ¿dónde nos quedamos?... La noche apenas estaba empezando.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome más cansada que nunca, en recuento fueron un poco menos de cuatro horas los que había podido descansar entre todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, debía dar clases y pocas veces antes había dormido tan poco como para sentirme tan cansada, bajamos a los salones de clase y al empezar con los últimos cursos sentí como caía rendida encima de mi escritorio al menos un par de veces, pensé seriamente en tomar alguna poción para poder quitarme el cansancio pero la descarté precisamente porque casi nunca deseaba tomar nada y prefería que fuera el dormir quien lo quitara.

Al caer la noche llegué directamente a mi casa después de que Severus me hiciera el favor de traerme a Harry, la situación de ir y volver con cada uno de ellos era cada vez más tensa debido precisamente a que ya no eran niños con los que estábamos tratando y esos adultos que teníamos en la especie de guardería al que Albus nos había puesto a trabajar era en cierta manera agobiante, ellos estaban bajo el estrés de ser tratados como niños y nosotros sabíamos que tanto cuido podía estar de más; apenas Harry entró nos dirigimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con los brazos de Harry encima de las tres sábanas que yo utilizaba para dormir, el calor que el muchacho desprendía podía cocinar un huevo sin ningún problema, al salir de la cama y ducharnos bajamos a una pequeña reunión que tenía Albus con nosotros en los cuáles se podía decir que la locura en la que él se manejaba era todavía peor que la esperada, nos mencionó que debíamos tener cuidado con los celos que cada cita nos traería y como podía mejorar la situación para evitar que las mismas fueran desastrosas, dicha información debería ser dada a la población de estudiantes pero dentro de las respectivas Salas Comunes para que se diera en un ambiente más íntimo.

Bajamos a las mazmorras porque debía informarle a Severus de la reunión establecida con Albus y Harry quería hablar un poco con Hermione porque con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era imposible tener un poco de intimidad. Al llegar los encontramos en el Salón de Clases cada uno abstraído en lo que hacían, Severus revisaba documentos del Ministro y Hermione realizaba sola una poción curativa, me dirigí inmediatamente a hablar con él para que fuera consciente de lo que el director esperaba de nuestros estudiantes aunque nosotros mismos no creyéramos en ello.

- ¿Por qué ese viejo chiflado quiere que nosotros trabajemos de Doctora Corazón con nuestros estudiantes? – me preguntó serio dejando lo que estaba revisando para hablar directamente.

- No tengo idea pero esas fueron las órdenes directas.

Tomé unos pergaminos para ayudarle a Severus a realizar las listas que el Ministro con urgencia solicitaba, cada día estaban en mayor peligro nuestros estudiantes porque se armaba todavía más el ejército que Weasley había formado, en dichas listas se escribía cada estudiante y lo que cada profesor conocía de primera mano sobre las alianzas que se podían estar formando dentro de las murallas del castillo.

- ¿Minerva no te da miedo perder tu empleo por una estupidez como el amor? – me preguntó de repente Severus, me sorprendió que me preguntara algo tan íntimo propio.

- No creo que el amor sea una estupidez – sabía que eso era parte de la muralla que él ponía para que no supiera lo que de verdad sentía – pero no, creo que hay cosas por las que vale la pena a veces perder todo lo que tienes para obtener algo que nunca has tenido.

- ¿Entonces para ti perderlo todo para ganar algo es válido?

- ¿Lo que me preguntas es si vale la pena la persona que amo para ser capaz de perderlo todo?

- Sí – me miró a los ojos, pude ver el miedo que tenía que la historia se repitiera de nuevo; darlo todo sin recibir nunca nada.

- Severus ella no es como nadie más, – expresé – deberías saber tú si de verdad puedes dejar todo por ella, si ella lo vale.

- Ella vale mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle. – Era una confesión desde el alma, volvía a ver a Hermione, ella no sabía lo que provocaba en Snape, llevaba más de 20 años de conocerlo y aunque teníamos cierta confianza nunca se había prestado para que él mencionara miedos tan íntimos.

- Ella quiere lo que quieres ofrecerle Severus, ella sabe lo que vale y sabe que te eligió a ti por algo – lo miré de frente – ten fe, cada cosa que nos sucede es por una razón, cada hilo que el destino teje se entrelaza por un motivo mayor.

- Los caramelos de limón del viejo te están haciendo mal - dio por finalizada la conversación.

Al pasar los días se acercaban pronto las citas que tendríamos con los pretendientes, muchos de los míos eran o ex compañeros o ex alumnos de Hogwarts, el primer día lo tendría con Alex Wartheq, un ex compañero de curso con el que había mantenido una corta relación, que al Harry saberlo no fue algo que le causara mucha gracia, vi como desde el amanecer hasta la hora donde me arreglaba para la cita sus celos se iban incrementando pero no me había dicho nada al respecto, al salir del baño después de haberme arreglado el cabello de manera perfectamente lisa lo vi sentado en el sofá mirándome.

- Amor no estés así – me acerqué para besarlo suavemente aunque él se retiró.

- Te ves preciosa – dijo y le sonreí – lástima que toda la tarde te verá un idiota que no soy yo.

- Pero solo lo hace por evadir la ley ministerial – le explicaba aunque de poco servía – volveré pronto.

- Gatita te amo – me besó pidiéndome permiso con su lengua para tener mayor acceso a la mía.

- Debo irme – me separé de pronto al ver que había pasado más de cinco minutos y que ya él debería estar abajo.

- Cuídate – me besó por última vez.

- No me esperes despierto – dije tratando de bajar el mal ambiente pero de inmediato me arrepentí, vi como en sus ojos surcaba un estallido de rabia pero inmediatamente salí evitando retrasarme todavía más.

Tuve una cita bastante bonita donde estuvimos comiendo y viendo una película en un antiguo auto cinema, aunque a cada momento extrañé a Harry Alex siempre había sido un amigo con el cual se podía pasar ratos de esparcimiento completamente tranquilizadores, al finalizar la cita le expresé que no lo elegiría a él porque mi corazón tenía dueño y aunque vi su cara de decepción me abrazó pidiéndome no perder el contacto, cada uno de nuestros conocidos había o desaparecido o muerto en la guerra como para permitir que los amigos formados se desaparecieran.

Al llegar a Hogwarts acompañada por él vimos a los lejos como los prefectos y el director nos esperaban a quienes llegábamos de las citas en la puerta del colegio.

- Parecen los papás de ustedes – dijo riendo Alex.

- Son como nuestros padres – me uní a su risa.

- ¿Por qué Harry Potter me mira con cara de odio? – me preguntó cambiando de tono.

- Porque es a quién elegiré – lo miré y él resondió sorprendido.

- Interesante Minnie – sonrió – a ver qué hace con esto – me tomó la mano y jaló fuerte mi brazo, apenas rozó su boca con la mía y logré quitarme.

- Vete Alex – aunque estaba furiosa no podía perder el control y cachetearlo frente a mis estudiantes, todavía en esa posición debía mantener la postura y manejarlo con dignidad.

- ¡Qué tengas dulces sueños Minnie! – me empecé a alejar – espero tener otra cita como la de hoy.

Al acercarme a la puerta del castillo varios estudiantes me saludaron e intenté responder el saludo, vi como la cara de Harry era bastante gráfica a lo que quería hacerle a Alex y por primera vez vi que no podía hacer más que darle la razón, tenía suficientes motivos para odiarlo.

- Provechosa cita hoy – dijo Albus.

- Solo hazme el favor de hacer silencio – respondí.

Subimos después de esperar otro rato a los demás alumnos que poco a poco volvían de sus citas, al subir a la torre Harry no me dirigía palabra, al entrar no pude más que volverlo a ver para notar como su cara no había cambiado ni un ápice de lo que había sido anteriormente.

- Harry – dije y él me miró de frente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

**Emmmm alguien sigue leyendo esto o escribo solo para mí (lo cual también me encanta).**

**Este capítulo dio un giro interesante, lleva más de un año en mi compu dando vueltas y no sabía cómo seguirlo hasta que hoy simplemente mi musa volvió. No quiero poner a Minerva como infiel pero molestar a Harry un poco con situaciones que no son controlables es divertido ja ja ja.**

**Mnica Snape.**


End file.
